Life After Tree Hill
by i.heart.naley
Summary: AU. Haley's parents moved to California and they wouldn't let her stay, Nathan couldn't deal with the pain so he quit talking to her. Now the gang is in CA going to school, what will happen when Lucas sees Haley with a secret that looks alot like Nathan..
1. Chapter 1

"_And so, seniors, as we continue our journey, wherever that may be - may we always remember each other, our friends, our memories, our lives _

_and most of all who we have become and what we have overcome here at Tree Hill High. It has been my greatest honor to be your Class _

_president this year and my greatest pleasure to be your friend these past 4 years." Brooke Davis choked out the last bit of her speech with only _

_a few tears, "So to my class, Class of 2007…WE DID IT!!! Congratulations!!!"…_ Nathan Scott sat at the edge of his bed looking at a picture of

his graduation, he remembered Brooke's speech as his thumb traced their outline. Peyton, Brooke, Lucas & Nathan, that's how it had been for 2

and a half years. The love of his life, Haley, had to leave the middle of their junior year. That year had been tough for Nathan after his dad

died in the dealership fire he thought life was going to be great, just him and Haley…happy. But his fate had a different plan. When Haley's

parents moved and wouldn't let her stay, his life came crashing down in front of him. All he did was hurt, he missed her so much. He had so

many plans but he still couldn't see them without Haley. Although by looking at him you'd never know, all the new girls and the parties. He

was back to the old Nathan and even more of an asshole than ever. Haley had tried to contact him through letters and phone calls and emails

but he never returned any, it was just too hard. Before he could become too engrossed in his memories Lucas walked in. "Nate you ready?"

"Ohh yeah just give me like 2 seconds" Lucas looked down at the picture that was on Nathan's bed "This was a good day…if feels like just

yesterday, it's still hard to think that we're going to be sophomores in college!" Lucas said picking up the picture. "Yeah let's just hope it gets

easier because I don't have a tutor this time" Nathan said dryly. "She left us all Nate…" "I know I know but she tried to stay in contact with

us but I was an ass and would have none of it" He said sitting on the edge of the bed. Nathan's mom broke them of their thoughts, "Boys it's

time to go!" she called up the stairs. They grabbed Nathan's belongings and headed downstairs to meet everybody. "I still can't believe that our

babies are going all the way to California!" Lucas' mom said through tears. "We have to grow up sometime" Lucas answered hugging his mom.

Soon Brooke and Peyton showed up with their things and after what seemed like an endless goodbye filled with hugs and kisses and rules they

were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ok Haley-bub just one more…smile!" Lydia James cooed her youngest daughter. Now it was Jimmy James' turn to smile, "Haley, we are so _

_proud of you!" he hugged her tightly before getting into the car with the rest of Haley's wacky family "I'm going to miss you all!"_ Haley James

smiled at the memory. She walked into her kitchen opening her fridge covered with drawings and paintings, and started getting everything

ready for breakfast. As she drifted into her memories the faint familiar sound of little footsteps creeping up behind her made her smile. "Rarr!!!"

the little voice yelled, Haley turned around feigning shock, she pretended to pass out on the floor as the little boy went wild. "Ok time to eat!"

she said picking him up. Soon after they were out the door, they arrived at her school and she was late…again. She dropped him off at the

Child Development Center and headed off to her class. "Miss James, you're late…again" "I'm sorry I know but my son wasn't cooperating with

me and-" "Just have a seat" She sat in her chair as they went over the day's lesson but she just couldn't pay attention, which seemed to be the

case lately. She silently cursed herself for being late, she remembered a time when she was never late…but when her baby boy came, she

adjusted to his schedule which was just like his father's, so in turn she was always late. He had so much of Nathan in him it scared her. His

blue eyes and dark hair being the most obvious but more than that he had his personality and it made Haley miss him. She thought she'd never

make it without Nathan, after she moved she tried to contact him but it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. To add insult to injury

she found out not long after moving that she was pregnant with his baby, she again tried to contact him to tell him but he never returned her

calls. As far as the rest of her friends, the only one who tried to contact her was Lucas, but after a long talk she decided it would be best to not

talk to them too much. Lucas was having a hard time "choosing" (as he put it) between Haley and Nathan, and she didn't want that pressure on

him so she stopped calling and so did he, he didn't even know that he was an uncle. Her parents tried to be there for her but she didn't expect

too much from them. She went into labor during a tutoring session the summer before her senior year, she called her parents but to no avail. She

ended up driving herself to the hospital and went through everything by herself, and she never felt so alone, but then the doctor placed a

beautiful baby boy into her arms and she knew everything would be ok, it had to be. She silently promised the newborn that she would always

be there for him and she would never leave him. From that point on he was her life, the reason she got up every day, her little piece of

Nathan…Isaiah Nathan Scott. The sound of books shuffling brought her back to reality. She gathered her things and went to pick up Isaiah, her

soft humming slowly put him to sleep, it always did. She took him to his bed and decided to use his nap time to catch up on her own loss of

sleep. She remembered the days when things were simpler, but reminded herself that she was all grown up now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see why I had to drive" Lucas complained "Because Broody, you have the truck…do you honestly think all our shit would have

fit into my bug or Peyton's hurst?" Brooke asked "Hey it's not a hurst, it's a classic…but I can't expect you to have good taste, by looking at

those shoes" Peyton teased "HEY these are Manolo Blahniks, I'll have you know!" Brooke shot back. "Hey hey, can't you guys argue about

something of value...like 3rd world countries and starvation?" Nathan said with his hat over his eyes. "Oh you're one to talk…'I just don't get

why they don't have coed dorm rooms…'" Lucas said in his best Nathan impersonation. At that Nathan had to chuckle.

After almost 2 days in a car they arrived to California. Brooke was starting to regret her decision to wear her most uncomfortable shoes. They

couldn't help but notice the beach it was beautiful, nothing like the beach back home. This is what brooke was dreaming of.

They arrived at the off-campus apartments that they had rented, they found their apartments and got settled, they all crashed till the next

morning around 8. Peyton was the first one up and found her balcony quite relaxing, she heard the slider door open as Nathan joined her "Mind

if I join you?" he asked "Nah, have a seat" they sat in silence for a long time before Peyton spoke without thinking "Do you still think about

her, Nate?" she quickly realized what she said and froze "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" she apologized "No, it's cool…yeah I think about

her all the time, but I ruined it" "Nate, you didn't ruin anything, I'm sure she knows how hard it was for you." "yeah but I'm sure it was just

as hard for her if not harder…never hearing from me, God I'm such a JERK!" he said dropping his head into his hands. "Nate, don't beat

yourself up over it, fate always has a plan" Peyton tried to cheer him up, it seemed to work. After an hour or so they were all up and ready to

hit the beach. It was a gorgeous day and Brooke was ready to tan. They found a spot and got set up. The boys hit the water, Peyton decided to

do some sketching while Brooke worked on her tan. The boys came back soaking wet and shook the excess water off all over the girls, Brooke

jumped up and screamed while they laughed. "That was soooooo not funny" she said staring them down while drying off, Nathan and Lucas

looked at one another and the girls could tell they had something up their sleeves but before they could figure it out they were being thrown

over their shoulders and carried toward the water. "Ok Ok I'm sorry!!! Please put me down! I promise I'll be nice, you can shake the water on

me!!!!" Brooke wailed all the way to the water, the boys ran in and jumped, causing the girls to get wet as well. Brooke came up looking like a

drowned rat and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the sight, noticing this she marched right up to him and pushed him and with the help of a

wave he was knocked over, when he didn't come up she got worried but only long enough for him to grab her legs and cause her to fall as well.

They wrestled in the water for a while longer then decided to go home and get showered and changed. They left the beach in good moods and

decided to check out "Main Street" that night, hearing that it was the place to be on a Friday night in HB.

Haley turned on the radio while she made dinner, it was one of her only nights off so she cherished it. "Mommy mommy mommy!!!!!" Isaiah

screamed as he ran into the kitchen. "What! What's wrong baby?" Haley said getting down on his level. "There was a monster in my closet

again!" He said gripping her tightly "Oh, honey that's just your imagination. There are no monsters in your closet" Haley said reassuringly but

for good measure she went into his room and showed him that indeed there were no monsters in his closet. They went into the dining room and

had dinner. After an hour or so of coloring it was time for Isaiah's bath, Haley bathed him and put him into his PJ's and soon he was asleep.

Haley proceeded to clean up the dinner mess as well as all Isaiah's toys in the living room, the soft music caught her attention, she knew the

song well, it was "Nightmare" by Serenade Me Kadence. She sat down and listened to the words as tears fell freely

_It was the coldest day in December_

_And the wind blew out the embers_

_Of what used to be, Of what used to be_

_And I wonder…Yes, I wonder_

_Are you thinking of me, when you fall back to sleep_

_After a nightmare_

_Are you wishing for me to hold you closely_

_When you're scared _

_After a nightmare…_

Haley cried, she hated how Nathan still had a hold on her. She knew she had to be strong for her son, but there were times when she didn't

want to be the mother and father to him. Isaiah deserved a dad who would love him and take him out to play basketball, and one day she

knew that he was going to ask her where his dad was and he was going to want an answer. She wasn't ready for that yet. As the song ended

Haley wiped her eyes and laughed at herself as she finished cleaning. She made herself some hot tea and sat on the deck winding down from

the day. When Isaiah started to cry she followed the tiny cries until she had him in her arms rocking him back to sleep, and she again, just like

every other night made that silent promise to her sleeping piece of Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to superstarellie, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, utterlylost1108, Sabriina-', lilmonkeygirl31, PSawyer3, OTHlover04, Sarah Mercer, Lorilozz and SammiM...you were my first reviewers on my first fanfic! Thanks sooo much!!!**

Main street was great lots of stuff to do and places for Brooke to shop, Peyton just loved

the feel, being in California with her best friends. They were all getting a little buzzed,

though Nathan and Lucas were better at hiding it. "Hey I have to pee" Peyton yelled to

her friends a little too loudly "Well let me escort you" Peyton heard a male voice behind

her say, she turned around to see that the voice came from a really good looking guy,

probably in his mid-twenties "Ok!" Peyton said while linking her arm with his. Nathan

was a little wary of this, after all they had just gotten there and Peyton was pretty much

incapable of stopping any unwanted advances. He looked at Lucas and got up noting

Lucas' worried look as well. He walked to where the bathrooms were but didn't see

Peyton or the guy, he ran back to the bar to have Brooke go into the bathrooms, "Not in

there either" she said worriedly "I'm going to kill that guy" Nathan said with a heated

tone.

He ran outside to find them but there were so many people it was going to be a challenge.

"Peyton" he yelled hoping she wasn't too far or worse that she couldn't yell back. He ran

up the street yelling her name. His heart was racing it was the same feeling he got when

Haley told him she had to move…he still hadn't come to terms with that, and like a

punch in the gut it was back, so much pain and angst from the past, that he had

suppressed was all surfacing, he had tears brimming but fought them back he just had to

find Peyton and that asshole. "Peyton" he yelled even louder. "Nate, I'm over here" he

heard her voice coming from across the street, he was by her side in no time "Peyton,

what the hell, don't just leave like that we're all looking for you" Nathan said sternly

"Dude chill out she's fine, it's not like she's alone" it was then that Nathan noticed the

guy that Peyton had left with, he was about 2 inches shorter than Nathan and had his arm

around her "Listen 'Dude' she's my friend and when she leaves with a stranger,

especially a guy like you…I don't just 'chill out', where I come from we have what we

call respect for girls and by the look on your face, you don't" as Nathan spoke the guy

got madder and madder probably due to alcohol, but nonetheless he was pissed. "She's an

adult fully capable of making her own decisions, so I suggest you back the fuck off" at

this Nathan grabbed Peyton's hand and started walking away "Nate, you're so sillie, that

was my new friend Kevin, isn't he sweet" Peyton slurred as they walked "Yeah real

sweet, hey don't just go off like that ok?...let's all stick together till we learn this town a

little better, cool?" He said putting his arm around her waist "Cool" she answered.

They found Brooke and Lucas and decided to call it a night, on the walk home Nathan

stayed close to Peyton he couldn't shake that feeling. Nathan heard footsteps behind them

and they were getting faster, he glanced back to see Peyton's 'friend' Kevin and 2 of his

friends running toward them, the first one took a swing at Nathan but hit Peyton,

knocking her out. The second made contact with Nathan's face but not before Nathan

punched him in the gut, the guy stumbled backwards gasping for air as Lucas plowed

Kevin to the ground. When the scuffle was over, they went over to Brooke and Peyton,

she had just come to and was really confused. She seemed fine other than that. They got

home and put Peyton to bed and Brooke opted to sleep in her room with her just in case.

The boys sat on their balcony, silent for a long time, Lucas just couldn't get over

everything. Being given a full ride to UCLA on a basketball scholarship and with Nathan,

Brooke, all of it, everything he dreamed of…everything he dreamed of and shared with

his best friend. "First day in California and we're already kicking ass" Nathan said

breaking the silence "Yeah, good thing I was there tonight to save your ass" Lucas joked

"Save my ass? No no big brother, I was just keep'n them off you, for your safety" Nathan

said with his trademark Scott grin. They argued like brothers do then finally decided to

call it a night.

The next day Haley was at the nursing center she worked at on campus, she was taking a

break when she noticed someone walk in. "Excuse me, do you work here?" he was a

very handsome guy whom she recognized from her anatomy class. "Yes I do, can I help

you?" she asked. "I think I may have a concussion" he said right before he dropped to the

floor "DOCTOR!!!!" Haley screamed as she rushed to his side within seconds doctors

were crowed around the man and soon he was on a stretcher heading toward an exam

room. Haley has never done well in high tense situations, that was Nathan's department.

She found her thoughts drifting to Nathan again, it's been happening more recently. She

checked on her paitents and headed toward the vending machine, she noticed the man

from earlier and he was awake. She knocked on the door before entering "Hi there, are

you feeling better?" she asked "Oh I'm fine the nurse just checked on me but than….oh

you're the girl that I spoke to first right?" he asked suddenly realizing who she was.

"Yeah I'm Haley" "I'm Matt" "Well it's nice to meet you Matt, so what happened if you

don't mind me asking" "Not at all, I was playing some basketball, just playground stuff

and a friend guarded me a little to hard and I hit my head on the picnic table" he

answered sheepishly "Oh I see, well lucky for you I've seen that with my own eyes more

times that I can count, so I won't laugh" she said smiling "Well that's good because

everyone else thinks it a riot" "Well Matt I'm glad to see that you're doing better, but I

do have to get going" Haley said noticing a doctor in the doorway "Well thank you for

everything Haley I'll find you before I leave" he said giving her a huge grin. Haley left

his room and laughed to herself, his injury was the reason she became a nurse.

"_Nathan Scott has the ball but it looks like the other half of the Scott duo is hot on his _

_trail" Mouth McFadden announced during one of their many playground battles. "You _

_better be guarding Skillz" Lucas shouted as Nathan made his way toward the basket "In _

_your dreams" Nathan laughed as he shot the ball from the 3-point line, just as he did _

_Skillz jumped and they collided causing Nathan to fall 4 feet to the blacktop on his back. _

"_Nathan are you ok!?!" Haley said as she rushed to his side "As long as you're here I'm _

_perfect!" he said tilting her head down to kiss her "Ok guys come on, I do not need to see _

_that" Lucas whined at the sight of the two. "Oh like we have never had to witness the _

_seemingly never ending make out sessions of Brucas…right" Peyton piped up. Soon _

_Haley had Nathan back in the game "You know, you should do this for a living" Nathan _

_said as dribbled the ball past her. "Maybe I will" she smiled_

Haley had just gotten off her shift when Matt came running up behind her, she had almost

forgotten about him, she smiled as he approached "I'm glad I caught you before you left"

he stated breathlessly "Is that so…take a breather" she said laughing at the sight of him.

They sat in the lobby while he caught his breath "So hot-shot what's on your mind?" she

asked when he seems calm enough to talk "Well I was wondering if I could take you out

to dinner…to say thanks" he asked "Um I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean

you don't even know me" she answered. Truth was she wasn't sure she was ready to do

this, the dating thing. Since Nathan it had just been her and Isaiah and she knew that no

one would ever be her Nathan. "Well you see that's the point of dinner…to get to know

each other…Just as friends" he said crossing his heart. "Ok but just as friends" Haley

reluctantly agreed, they exchanged phone numbers and decided on that Saturday night,

she asked him to come by about 7:45, they said their goodbyes and Haley left to go get

Isaiah, 'what am I getting myself into' she thought as they got home and she put Isaiah to

sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Brooke couldn't believe she was here FIDM, she sat in her first class and took 4 pages of notes, she'd never been more interested in school. As she walked out she found the Job Placement office and decided to see what they had, just to get a better idea of where she was going to go later on. "Hi there, how can we help you today" a fashionably dressed (obviously) gentleman asked. "Oh I'm just checking out the school and all" she answered while looking at the open jobs book. "Are you a freshman?" he asked. "Is it that obvious?" she answered shyly "No not at all but once you've been here a year, you'll come in here knowing all the Jobs available" he smiled "Oh, sorry I can look later" she apologized "No no don't worry, its nice to see a new face in here…I'm Zarek Williams" he said extending his hand "Brooke Davis" she shook his hand. "Well Miss Davis, are you looking to intern somewhere?" "Oh I don't think I'm to that point yet" "Nonsense, we have internships for you no matter how far along you are." He answered matter-of-factly "Really!?! Then yeah I'm interested" she said excitedly "Great, what is your major?" "Umm, not too sure…I love designing clothes" "Great well looks like we have a receptionist job in the design dept. at a few companies" he said showing her the book. "Umm really any of those would be great" he sat there for a second not saying a word just thinking, "How would you like to be my assistant?" he asked abruptly "Um…ok, what is it you do?" Brooke answered cautiously, Zarek was nice enough but he was getting a little weird so she kinda wanted to just bolt, but instead she prodded on. "I work here at the school" he said "Right I know that but what exactly do you do, other than help students get internships" she asked with a little more detail, he laughed "Just check the board and get back to me" He answered avoiding her question again, before saying goodbye and leaving her confused. She walked around the rest of the school before leaving, on her way to the front to wait for Lucas to pick her up, she saw the faculties board and stopped, she scanned the board and found his name _Zarek Williams – Department **Dean** – Design._ Brooke almost passed out, 'He's the DEAN!?!?' she thought to herself, she kicked herself mentally for not seeing this board sooner. She went to the front and Lucas was already waiting "Hi boyfriend" she said kissing him "Hi pretty girl, how was school today?" "Great, although I feel like an idiot!" she answered kicking the floor "What happened" he asked. She told him the story and he couldn't help but laugh, she decided to find his email on the website and tell him she was very interested in the position. Lucas dropped her off at home while he went to practice…she found Zarek's email address and started her letter,

_Mr. Williams,_

_I saw the board you were talking about, and I must say I feel like an idiot. You're the dean of the department I want to be in, you'd think I'd know who you were. So you offered me a position as your assistant, I would be honored to work with you. If the offer still stands that is. Thank you for all your help today and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Brooke Davis_

_714-555-5555_

she finished the letter and sent it off, she browsed the website some more and noticed the featured companies and checked it out. After about an hour of looking at the companies she came to one of the bottom ones 'Zesha' she knew the brand, she had written a paper on one of their designers, cute clothes but no accesories. When she came to the line _Zarek Williams – CEO_, she fell off her chair.

"Basketball is crazy here" Nathan commented on the way home from practice with Lucas. "Yeah it is, some of those guys are psycho, I can't even imagine having that kind of talent" Lucas said as they pulled into the apartments. They noticed the girls lights were on and music playing and the smell of food but not just any food…Italian food. They walked in to find Brooke and Peyton cooking, Brooke motioned for them to sit at the table as she brought them an ice cold beer. When they were done the girls placed dinner on the table in front of them "This is to say thank you for the other night with that creep Kevin" Peyton said trying to recall the night's events. "Wow, thanks Pey that's so cool" Nathan said grabbing a plate of homemade lasagna, salad and garlic bread. The 4 ate and talked about their days; Peyton showed off her portfolio, Brooke filled them in on her findings on the internet about Zarek, which had Nathan almost falling out of his chair with laughter, making Brooke pout. "Well I'm feeling kinda tired so I think I'll call it a night but I'll see you guys tomorrow at the blood drive right?" Peyton asked looking at the boys, ever since her birth mom Ellie died, Peyton has wanted to do as much as possible for finding a cure, and she wanted everyone else too as well. "Yeah we'll be there" Lucas answered for both of them Nathan and Lucas offered to do the dishes while Brooke took a shower, after complaining of smelling like garlic and not in a good way.

"Hey would you mind sleeping here tonight…I kind of wanted a night alone with Brooke" Lucas asked while they were putting everything away "Dude that's just gross, why can't you just say 'don't come home' you give way to much information" Nathan said with a mock disgusted tone in his voice. "Don't come home" Lucas said causing them both to laugh. Nathan went into Brooke's room to go to bed while she was still in the shower. She walked into her room to go to bed but found Nathan there instead "Ok lover boy, I'm not that ditzy I know you're not the Scott I'm with" "Oh my dear Brooke, you're right I'm the better Scott" he said with a grin as he dodged flying pillows. "Lucas is waiting for you in the living room" Nathan said as he rolled over to fall asleep. "Are you ready to go Cheery" Lucas asked when Brook peeked into the living room. "Hell yeah I am!" she said jumping on his back as they left for a night to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Day-

"Isaiah, sweetie we have to get going" Haley cooed her son as she was trying to get him ready for the day, it was Friday and Haley couldn't be happier, she was ready for a break although she still wasn't sure she was ready for tomorrow, if it even happened. She had planned on having a babysitter and just leaving but she knew she wanted to be upfront with whomever she dated, if she ever dated, about her son. She loved that little boy with every fiber in her being and whoever she was with would have to do the same. They actually made it to school on time that day so for once Haley didn't feel rushed. She arrived at her class before anyone else and was able to pay attention to everything the professor had to say. 'I need to start getting to school earlier more often' she thought to herself as she packed up her books and headed to the nursing center for the day's shift. When she arrived the place was packed; the lacrosse and rugby teams got into a fight over the field and everybody was pretty banged up. She attended to a few and soon they were all gone. She went into the break room for her hour lunch and decided to sleep on one of the cots they had set up for the staff, she was soon sleeping soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"I can't even remember the last time I had to have a physical" Nathan said shaking his head, he and Lucas were at the nursing center on campus with strict orders to return a physical report to the head coach. "Yeah I feel like we're in junior league again" Lucas said laughing. They waited in the small confined room with 4 other athletes, they only recognized one of them from the team. "Scott" the nurse called out, Nathan and Lucas both stood up "It's the last name boys" she said smiling at the two handsome jocks in front of her "Yeah we're brothers" Lucas answered "Double trouble I see, well I'm looking for Nathan Scott" she said checking her file. Nathan followed her to the smaller exam room and returned about 10 minutes later, Lucas had gone in during that time and returned about 5 minutes after Nathan. "Ready to go?" Nathan asked, "Yeah, let's hit the water fountain on our way out" they walked to the fountain talking about next weeks big game. After they got their water they were leaving but the sight of a small blonde sleeping in the staff lounge caught Lucas' attention. He stopped to get a better look at her, she was familiar. "Hey Luke….where is your head?" Nathan asked when he realized Lucas had stopped. "Oh sorry man, hey listen I'll catch up with you later, can you give my report to the coach?" Lucas asked approaching him "Yeah, what's up?" " I just forgot that I have to pick some stuff up for Brooke" he said "Oh alright I'll see you at home then" Nathan said as he left the center. Lucas went back to look at the sleeping nurse but she wasn't there anymore, he noticed her at the end of the hall and decided to follow her. 'No way, there is no freaking way that's Haley' he thought but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. When he rounded the corner she was putting her jacket on. "Bye miss Haley James" one of the nurses said, "Bye miss Ella May" She said back in her version of a southern accent. Lucas was too shocked to say anything, that was her, his best friend in the world and he couldn't say a thing. As she started to walk away he ran after her but decided to talk to Brooke first before saying anything, at least he knew where she worked. Lucas' mind was running a mile a minute with the possibilities of what he should say, if she'd even want to see him, and what Nathan will do when he finds out she not only lives in California still but goes to his school. He followed her as she walked through the campus, she went into the Child Development center and Lucas watched for her 'That's Haley for you, wanting to help everyone, the sick and little kids' the thought to himself with a smile, but to his surprise she came out quickly carrying a sleeping baby boy, he stirred and looked up at Haley, "Hi mama" he said with a sleepy voice. "Well good afternoon Isaiah!" Lucas stopped dead in his tracks when the boy spoke, the boy laid his head down on Haley's shoulder and Lucas was able to get a good look at him, "No fucking way" Lucas said aloud "Nathan's?"

Brooke arrived home and grabbed her cell phone which she forgot today, '13 Missed Calls' "Holy crap I'm popular today" Brook said scanning the calls, she got really worried when she noticed they were all from Lucas. She called him back but before she could leave a message he was barreling through her front door. "Lucas, what wrong" she said hurrying over to him "We have to talk is Peyton here?" he asked looking down the hall "No why what's the matter" "Ok this stays between me and you and that's it!" he said taking her hand "Lucas you're really scarring me" "I saw Haley today" he said holding his breath waiting for her reaction "Haley James, Haley? That's it?" she asked "No, Brooke…HERE! In California, I saw her at our school!" He practically screamed "Ok ok, I hear you, no need to yell. I still don't see why this is such a big deal after all her parents did move to California in highschool" Brooke stated matter of factly. "Ok that's true but what if I told you she has a son, would that be a big deal" He asked calmly "Now that would be a bigger deal than her being here but hey she has a life to live too ya know?" Brooke said preparing dinner for them "He's Nathan's" Brooke dropped the jar of pasta sauce when she heard that "Now that's a huge freakin deal!!!" Brooke shouted "Are you sure, did you talk to her, how old is he what does he look like" Brooke was going a mile a minute and Lucas' brain couldn't handle it after the day he had "Slow down….I saw her at the nursing center for my physical today" "EWWW she gave you your physical?!?" "No no she was there in the staff lounge as Nate and I were leaving, so I told Nate I was going to catch up with him later and followed her and she went to pick him up and he called her 'Mama' I think his name is Isaiah. You should see him babe he is Nathan to a T, no doubt in my mind that he's Nathan's" "Who's mine?" Nathan asked as he entered the girls apartment "er the new shooting guard for SC" Lucas tried to lie, and it worked "Hell yeah he is, that guy has nothing on me" Nathan said cockily as he grabbed a beer from their fridge. Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks of relief as Nathan sat on the couch babbling about the new line up for their rival school. "LUCAS AND NATHAN SCOTT!!!" boomed the voice of Peyton as she entered the apartment, "Oh shit" Nathan said "The blood drive" Lucas confirmed the reason for the angry Peyton. "You said you would be there!" She whined as she sat on the couch yanking the beer from Nathan and drinking it herself, after a few minutes of her venting Lucas and Nathan took her trip to the bathroom to escape. "Phew, that was close" Nathan said as they entered their apartment and locked the door. "Yeah….close"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own OTH...**

**Thanks again guys! There was a mix-up with the names in the last chapter, Haley and Nathan's son is named Isaiah Nathan Scott, not Brentin! Thanks for pointing it out!!!**

Haley was touching up her make up when the door bell rang '7:45 right on the dot' she

thought to herself. She picked Isaiah up before answering the door, "Hi" she said

answering the door to a perplexed Matt "Hey, how are you?" he asked as she let him

inside. "I'm good, I want you to meet someone" she said sitting down next to him on the

couch "This is Isaiah, he's my son" she held her breath awaiting a reaction from him

"He's adorable, how old is he?" Matt asked giving Isaiah a high five. Haley didn't know

what to say, she anticipated disgusted looks of shock and a lame excuse to get out of the

evening, or at the very least a look of pity but it was like it didn't faze him he just started

playing with Isaiah and it looked like he enjoyed every minute of it. Haley silently

laughed at herself for assuming the worst. They played for another 15 minutes before

Haley said if they stayed any longer that she was cooking dinner, "Why don't we order

in, I'd love to get to know you better and I can see that Isaiah is a big part of your life so

I'd like to get to know him too and then after that maybe we can catch a movie…if that's

ok with you" Matt said standing up to meet Haley's eyes, she was truly speechless, not

only had Matt been ok with the idea of her having a kid, he wanted to get to know him! "I

would really like that" she whispered as her eyes welled up with tears. The more she

watched the two of them play, the happier she got. When the food arrived Matt picked up

Isaiah and paid for the food, he sat Isaiah in his highchair and served his food, Haley

couldn't help but wonder what Nathan would have been like as a father. She snapped out

of that thought and focused on the boys as Matt made funny faces causing Isaiah to crack

up. After Matt had said good night to Isaiah and Haley put him to bed, they sat down on

the deck and chatted. He was a perfect gentleman and didn't make Haley feel

uncomfortable once. Haley had turned the radio on and a slower song came on and Haley

knew the words well it was an old song

_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

They were both silent as the song played then Matt stood up "I know this is a just friends

occasion, but may I have this dance?" Haley blushed but stood up as Matt pulled her into

his arms and for the first time in a long time Haley felt butterflies.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Even while dancing Matt was a perfect gentleman, Haley got lost in the feeling of being

in safe strong arms she hasn't felt that since Nathan, and for a moment she pretended

Matt was Nathan but quickly shoved that thought out of her head, it wasn't fair to Matt,

he was a great guy and she did like him but he was no Nate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas played NBA Live for hours, they didn't realize what time it was until

Brooke was pounding down their door. "I know you're in there Scott or Scott's and it's

time to come out!" Nathan got up and opened the door noticing the time "He's all yours"

he said as she came in "Oh no I want both of you!" Brooke said leading Nathan to the

couch. "Ok so P. Sawyer is out, and with Jake in town she probably will be for the

weekend, so you're all mine!" She said clapping her hands! "Oh God help us!" Nathan

said rolling his eyes. The 3 got ready and decided to check out a movie, "I'm going to get

some popcorn, do you guys want anything?" Brooke asked as she was walking out of the

theater "Slurpee" Nathan said excitedly "You are such a child Nate, Lucas? Anything?"

she asked "Nah I'm good" she got in line for the concession stand when she heard her

laugh, it was unmistakable and she was afraid to turn around. "Matt I told you we don't

need popcorn we already ate" Haley said as she waited in line with him "Nonsense,

what's a movie without popcorn?" he asked "Oh you sound just like Isaiah" she said

laughing. Brooke didn't want to order for fear that Haley would recognize her, it was her

turn and in a small voice she ordered "What was that?" the young guy at the counter

asked "A small popcorn and a slurpee" she repeated a little louder, thankfully he heard

her. As she was leaving she heard the last bit of their conversation. "Hales you crack me

up" "Well Nathan you're on crack then!" Haley said and Brooke stopped, 'she called him

Nathan' she thought to herself. "Er I mean Matt, sorry force of habit" she tried to

apologize "It's cool, I get mistaken for Nathan's all the time" He said lightly "Is Nathan

Isaiah's father?" Brooke didn't want to walk away but she looked silly just standing at

the condiments stand putting butter on her popcorn, but she had to hear Haley's answer.

"Um yeah he is, but he's not in our lives…well really he's never been in our lives. To be

quite honest he doesn't even know he has a son, he didn't want to talk to me after we

moved" Haley said looking at the floor "Oh I'm sorry about that" the guy said

consolingly "Well let's not let that ruin our date!" Haley said snapping out of her mood.

Brooke walked into the theater and sat between the boys "Is everything ok? You look like

you're going to cry" Lucas whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you later" she said with a small

smile "Oh gross, Brooke what the hell did you do to the popcorn? It tastes like ass"

Nathan said after a handful of Brooke's overbuttered popcorn. She just laughed. Brooke

was relieved to see that Haley and her boy toy saw another movie and when they left

there was no sign of them. Nathan fell asleep on the drive home and called it a night as

soon as they reached the apartments. "So what was up with you tonight?" Lucas asked as

he pulled Brooke down onto his lap "I saw Haley with a guy, they were right behind me

at the concession stand and she accidently called him Nathan" Brooke said with a grin

"Ha! That's great, well at least we know she still thinks about him" "Well duh, he is the

father of her child" Brooke said "Well we think, you never know. Although I'm pretty

sure given the child's Scott resemblance" Lucas said kissing Brooke lightly "Oh no I'm

sure, Haley admitted it to her boy tonight, it made me so sad just hearing the hurt in her

voice when she said he wasn't in their lives and doesn't even know about his son"

Brooke was tearing up and Lucas picked her up and they went to bed in her room before

the waterworks started. Lucas knew how long a B. Davis show could last and frankly he

was tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own OTH...dang!**

Haley and Matt walked up the steps to her apartment bringing an end to their date, "I had

a really great time" Matt said with a genuine smile, for the entire night Matt didn't make

one move, it was all on Haley's time "Me too" she said wrapping her arms around his

neck and kissing him passionately, Matt didn't hesitate to return the kiss but almost as

soon as it happened, it was over. Haley smiled as she said goodnight to Matt and he being

the gentleman that he is said goodnight without a moment's hesitation. Haley knew he

wanted to keep the kiss going but she couldn't. Not yet at least. She kissed Isaiah before

paying the sitter and going to bed. Her mind was racing and she couldn't believe that she

had done it, all this time she was so afraid to date fearing it would never be the same after

Nathan, and truth be told it wasn't, but it was a hell of a lot better than what she expected.

She finally felt like she was moving on and creating a life as Haley and not just Mom.

---------------------------------

As Haley's alarm went off she silently cursed at the idea of having to get up, after she got

dressed for school she went in to get Isaiah up, she checked the time and realized it was

Sunday and she didn't have school, she laughed as she sat on the couch and picked up the

phone to call her sister Taylor. "Hey T" she said when the exhausted voice of her sister

answered. "Hey yourself, what's up little sis" "Not too much, well no a lot actually!...I

went on a date last night" Haley said smiling at the memory "You did?!?! Are you

actually dating again?" Taylor asked in a mock tone. "I think so, I'm tired of waiting for

something that's never going to happen, Nathan chose not to talk to me and everyone

took his side so now it's my turn. I did it, I raised Isaiah on my own with no help from

anyone and I'll be damned if I'm the one without a life because of it. Don't get me wrong

I love Isaiah and I wouldn't change anything about that but I'm getting punished for

doing what I feel is right and screw it. It's time I got over Nathan." Haley said feeling

empowered "Well I agree, and do you know the best way to get over Nathan?" "I have a

feeling you're going to tell me" Haley said sarcastically "To get under someone else!"

Taylor said laughing "Right, and how many times have you had to get over Ryan?" Haley

said knowing that her sisters wild days were long behind her. "Well I'm really glad that

you're taking that step forward and you know what?...It's Nathan's loss, because he will

never find anyone as great as you, and he will never get to know the absolute joy that

Isaiah brings" Taylor said "Thanks Tay, that means a lot to me" "Ok so enough with the

mushy stuff, tell me about your date!" The girls talked and Haley shared her date with

Matt and soon Isaiah was up and the girls said their goodbyes. Haley felt good, she

finally felt like her life was beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------

**-Monday-**

Nathan woke up dreading his day, he showered and changed into his practice uniform

and proceeded to pound on Lucas' door so they wouldn't be late. Lucas answered fully

dressed and ready to go. Lucas' thoughts were going wild on their way to school, he did

feel bad for Haley but he also knew that if the baby was Nathan's then he had a right to

know. Lucas got angrier and angrier as he thought about it, 'How could she not tell us

that she had a baby, how could she be that selfish. Just because her and Nathan weren't

talking at the time doesn't mean that she should have kept something like that from us.'

His thoughts lasted until they pulled into the school parking lot and went to practice.

They were early so they grabbed a ball and began practicing, a few other players entered

the gym and began practicing as well. "What's up guys?" one of the players asked "Not

too much, how ya feeling Matt?" Lucas said as Matt joined them "I'm feeling great! I

went on a date this weekend with the most amazing girl!" Matt said excitedly "Really,

did you hit it?" Nathan said with a grin "Nah, she's not into that yet, she's got a kid

already" Matt said shooting the ball "Well at least you know she puts out" Nathan

smirked "Yeah eventually, but for now I'll continue wooing her with my charm" Matt

said "What's her name" Lucas asked "Haley, she goes here" Matt said smiling ear to ear.

Lucas dropped the ball and Nathan froze "What's up?" Matt said noticing their strange

reactions "I went out with a Haley once and the name still gets me" Nathan said

loosening up "Yeah, the name threw us off" Lucas lied. 'Well this should be interesting'

Lucas thought as the coach huddled them up. "Now as most of you know, our annual

'Better Ballers Ball'(3B) is in 2 weeks and it is required for all of you to attend, and sober

I might add" Coach Durham said in a stern voice "You are all able to bring a date, sober I

add again. If you have any questions refer to the invite in your student mail boxes, and

dress up!" He bellowed as they hustled into practice.

-----------------------------------

"So who are you taking to the 3B?" Lucas asked Nathan as they left for home. "I think

the new cheerleader Monique, I'd hit it so it'll be fun!" Nathan said "Well I'm bringing

Brooke so be prepared, you never know what she might tell Monique" Lucas said smiling

"Well I'll be sure to have a chat with her before we go!" Nathan said laughing. Lucas

wasn't too worried about what Brooke was going to say but rather what was going to

happen when they got there.

_Lucas walked into the locker room and found Matt packing his duffle bag "Hey man, you _

_excited about the 3B?" Lucas asked trying to start the conversation "Yeah I'm going to _

_ask Haley, I think we'll have fun! Wait till you meet her man!!" Matt said with a grin. _

_Little did Matt know what lie ahead for the night of 3B. "Cool man, well we'll see you soon" _

_Lucas said walking away _

The boys got home and showered, Nathan decided to take a nap before his dinner date

with Monique. Lucas went over the days events and tried to decide if telling Nathan

about Haley was a good idea. He figured it would be best to let things play out without

his interference.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own OTH...thanks for all the reviews!**

**- 2 weeks later (Night of 3B) -**

Matt arrived at Haley's house to pick her up for the 3B event. He was dressed in a tux with a gold vest. Haley answered the door in a floor length strapless black satin dress, with gold lace poking out at the bottom and creating a train in the back, the dress hugged every curve perfectly and Matt was speechless.

"Well what do you think?" Haley said spinning around her hair which was usually in a pony tail or down was swept up in a very sophisticated twist with straight bangs swept across her delicate face. Her make up which was almost always non-existent, was now dramatic with dark eyes, with a touch of gold and nude lips. "I don't know what to think, I thought I looked good but I think I need to go change!" Matt said with a smile "Oh, stop! You look great!" Haley said giving him a small kiss. "Ok supermodel are you ready to go?" Matt asked "Yes I am!" Haley said.

They gave Isaiah hugs and kisses and walked outside and Haley gasped "Matt! You didn't have to rent a limo! We could have taken your car or my car!" Haley said smiling at him "I know but tonight is going to be special" Matt said opening the door to the limo allowing Haley to get in, once he was in they were off.

Matt poured 2 glasses of champagne and handed one to Haley. "To us and a fun night ahead!" Matt said raising his glass "To us" Haley repeated and clinked glasses. Haley felt alive, she was so excited about their night she was glowing.

They arrived at the Beverly Hills Hilton and proceded to the ball room where the party was being held Matt took Haley's hand as they entered the room to find their table. The alarm on Haley's phone was going off making her realize she hadn't turned it on silent. Matt placed his hand on the small of her back leading her to the table as Haley searched her bag for the phone they stopped as she pressed the power button to turn it off.

"Hey guys, this is Haley….Haley these are my teammates" Matt said as he pulled Haley's seat out for her. Haley looked up to greet them and froze, she was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes, she only knew 2 people with those eyes, and one of them was at home with a sitter. "Nathan?" she whispered "Haley?" Nathan choked out.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Matt said perplexed "You could say that" Lucas said joining the conversation. Not knowing what to do Haley turned and walked away. "Haley WAIT!" Matt called as he went after her "I just need a minute Haley said looking back" Matt was thoroughly confused.

Haley went into the bathroom to collect herself she had always imagined what she would do if she ever saw him again and now she felt like she was cracking. She knew she had to be strong for her son. She thought back to her conversation with Nathan the day she told him she was leaving.

"_Hey baby" Nathan cooed as Haley walked into his room earlier than usual for a __Saturday. "Nathan we have to talk" Haley said as the tears slid down her cheeks _"_What's wrong Haley, are you ok?" Nathan said instantly by her side. "I'm moving __Nathan" Haley whispered between sobs "Well Haley people move all the time it's ok" _"_No Nathan I'm moving away from Tree Hill, we're moving to California" She said as __the shock hit Nathan "What? When? You can't stay with Lucas?" Nathan didn't know __what to do, his world was crashing in front of him and he was powerless to stop it. "I __asked, I tried everything, but they said we're a family and we need to stay together" __Haley collapsed into his arms. Nathan was lost, so he did the only thing he knew how to __do in emotional times, he shut down "Just go Haley, I can't do this right now" He said in __a cold voice that made Haley back away "Just go? This is hard for me too Nathan…" she __cried "JUST GO!!!" he yelled making Haley run the other way. She tried letters, phone __calls, emails and even flew back to tree hill, but he was at High Flyers. After Haley's __conversation with Lucas she let them all go. _

_"_Haley?" Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom, Haley straightened up and walked into her line of sight "Hi Brooke" Haley said as she hugged the petite brunette."They told me what just happened, are you ok?" She asked "I'm fine and I'll be fine" Haley said smiling at Brooke and walking past her back into the ballroom to find the table.

**Don't think Haley's giving in so easy...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

"Haley are you ok?" Matt said with concern as she approached the table

"I'm fine, thank you Matt. I just want to have a fun night and we're all adults here, I think we can manage that, right!" Haley said looking around the table and stopping on Nathan. She sat down as their food was being brought to the table, they all ate in silence.

When the dancing started everybody jumped from their seats just to get away from the tension.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Matt asked again

"Yeah, just some stuff from my past" Haley said smiling

"And it's going to stay there" she continued as she kissed him.

* * *

Nathan couldn't think straight, she really was there. His Haley, with another guy. Nathan watched as she kissed Matt and he wanted to throw him through a window.

"Nathan, have you heard a word I've said all night?" Monique whined as Nathan redirected his attention back to her.

"Sorry, just a lot going on right now" He answered "

Yeah what's with the tension back there, do you know her?"

Nathan wanted to scream, "Yeah" was all he said.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke stayed their distance and tried to decide the best course of action. They decided not to tell Nathan that they had known previously, but Lucas wanted to talk to Haley before Nathan got to her. So Lucas asked if he could cut in and Matt looked at Haley as she nodded. Brooke took Matt across the dance floor to give Lucas and Haley some room.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this" Haley said

"I knew you were coming" He admitted

"You did?...How?" Haley suddenly felt vulnerable realizing that they might have all had time to prepare for this and she was the only one caught off guard.

"I saw you at the Nursing Center, then Matt brought you up and I knew it was you." He said

"And I know about Isaiah" Lucas said, he wanted to get everything out in the open but he also didn't want to scare her off, but it was too late for that.

"You don't know anything about me or my son and you have no right too!" Haley screamed causing everyone to look at them

"You gave that up when you chose Nathan!" she spit at him as she turned and left.

Lucas was in shock, he didn't mean to offend Haley but he had obviously done so.

* * *

"What was that about?" Nathan said as he walked back to the table with Lucas.

"I just upset her, that's all"

"So she has a kid?" Nathan asked, Lucas didn't know what to say to him, he knew it wasn't his place to tell Nathan especially after what just happened.

"Yeah I guess so" was all he said. Lucas tried to think back to what she meant by 'choosing Nathan'…and then it hit him,

"_Hey Luke" Haley said when she heard him answer his phone, "Oh hey Hales, what's up?" "Not too much, how's Nathan?" she asked. It had been 2 months since her move and Lucas was the only one she kept in regular contact with. "Same as last time Hales, he hasn't changed and I have a feeling it's going to get worse." He said with a sigh "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do" Haley said tearing up, she hated knowing that Nathan was unhappy. "I know you do Hales, but it's hard on all of us, having to choose between you and Nathan. I feel like I'm betraying him by talking to you." Lucas said thinking aloud "Oh, I see" Haley didn't know what else to say, it wasn't like she asked to move, she was going through a hard time just like them, but they made her out to be the bad guy. Haley learned early on to count only on herself and never rely on others and this was just another time to rely only on herself. She stopped calling Lucas after that and he was so engrossed with Brooke and Nathan that he didn't bother to notice._

"Hey Luke…you ok?" Nathan asked when he wasn't responding.

"Yeah I'm cool, what about you?...You seem to be taking this surprisingly well" Lucas said cocking his head at Nathan

"Well what can I do, she's obviously moved on and I lost my shot so why cry about it" Nathan said smugly, Lucas saw the real story in his eyes, he was still shocked and couldn't find the words to approach her.

--------------------------------------------

Matt followed Haley out of the hotel where she sat on the bench and cried, she didn't want to, she didn't want to be the weak one, if not for herself then for Isaiah. All she wanted was for Nathan to know he had a son and for them to be a family, and for Lucas and Brooke and Peyton to have a 'nephew', she just wanted them all in her life and now that they had a chance to she wanted nothing more than to protect her son from the pain they had caused her. This was her life now and it had just started going in her favor and having her past thrown in her face was not what she needed at the moment.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Matt asked

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go by myself, but come by tomorrow. I'd like to tell you what this whole mess is about." Haley said waving down a taxi. She knew she had to tell Matt, it wouldn't be fair not to. He kissed her softly and watched the taxi take her away.

Lucas walked into the lobby to try and find Haley, he wanted to smooth things over but all he got was an angry Matt.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Matt yelled as he got in Lucas' face.

"I don't care where you know Haley from, you stay the hell away from her, do you hear me!?!" Matt screamed.

Brooke was trying to find Lucas and heard the commotion in the lobby and followed the voices. She found Matt yelling at Lucas, she walked over in time to hear him tell Lucas to stay away from Haley.

"Hey! You don't even know her!" Brooke said shoving Matt. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and left, not wanting to escalate the situation.

* * *

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Brooke said as they got into the car

"Matt? What happened, is Haley ok?" Nathan asked from the backseat

"Yeah she's fine, he just got mad because I upset her" Lucas said trying to bury the subject.

After they dropped Monique off, they headed home. Nathan was still in shock. He wanted so badly to pull Haley into his arms and never let her go. He knew that was impossible at the moment. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Rightfully so, but it still hurt. He thought about what she was doing right then and if she was thinking of him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and decided to call it a night. The image of Haley in her beautiful black dress haunted his dreams all night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own OTH...and Rachel's gotta go!**

Haley got home and paid the sitter, thankfully Isaiah was asleep so she was able to go through the night's events alone. She had no idea what to do, all that time she tried to contact Nathan to tell him about his son and now she felt he didn't deserve it. Now that Lucas knew about Isaiah, she figured it was only a matter of time before Nathan knew.

The small cry of her son shook her of her thoughts and she held him as he fell back asleep. She held him longer than usual, vowing over and over to protect him. She laid him back down and watched him sleep, Haley couldn't think any more about the night's events, so she washed her face and went to bed.

* * *

The sound of her doorbell woke Haley up. She lazily got up and answered the door to find her sister.

"Do you know what time it is?" Haley asked as she let Taylor in.

"I do but the question is, do you?" Taylor said as she placed the box of donuts she brought on the table

"I had that thing last night with Matt" Haley said

"Oh that's right, how did that go?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen to get milk

"Wonderful…I was gorgeous, I met his teammates, Nathan and Lucas Scott" Haley rambled, watching for a reaction from her sister.

"Oh that's great, did they like yo….NATHAN?!?!?!" Taylor said suddenly catching on

"In the flesh…" Haley said sarcastically

"What happened? Was there blood?" Taylor asked as Isaiah ran into the room lunging at his auntie.

"No blood, I'm going to call Matt to tell you the whole story." Haley said as she picked up the phone.

* * *

Nathan had just come back from his run when Lucas woke up.

"Hey man" Lucas greeted Nathan as he made himself some breakfast

"Have you talked to Haley?" Nathan asked

"Way to lead into that conversation" Lucas laughed

"No I haven't since our little show last night, I don't have any way of getting a hold of her" Lucas said, he knew he could probably get it from one of the nurses at the Nursing Center, or he could try her old number, but he didn't want to tell Nathan that.

"Well I know she hates us and all right now, but I'd like to at least try and make up for everything" Nathan said

Lucas knew he was sincere about it and eventually they would have to get along, at least for Isaiah.

"You want to head down to the beach court later?" Lucas asked

"Yeah I'm down" Nathan answered as he went to take a shower.

* * *

"So you guys really saw her?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke watched Sunday morning cartoons.

"Yup and she has a kid!" Brooke said knowing that Peyton would have found out sooner or later.

"I'm calling her" Peyton said grabbing her cell phone.

The girls had been tossing the idea of calling Haley's old number around all morning but they were both too scared after last nights events, but Peyton cracked.

"Did she answer?" Brooke asked as she tried to listen in.

"Haley?...Hi it's Peyton….yeah I did….listen I or rather we wanted to talk to you just the girls….oh ok um…..yeah 7 is fine….we'll see you then…..oh wait where do you live?...got it, ok we'll see you tonight….bye" Peyton's phone call was short but it seemed easy enough

"So we're having dinner over there tonight, all of us or just you and me?" Brooke asked as she called to tell Lucas.

"Haley said just us, she wants to clear the air or something like that" Peyton said

Peyton got up to steal the shower before Brooke got to it first.

"Broody, we're going to Haley's tonight…no, just Peyton and I."

* * *

"Ok, first of all I'm so sorry for last night, I know you wanted it to be special" Haley said as she spoke to Matt and her sister.

"I'm just glad you not upset anymore" Matt said smiling at her

"Well, your teammates, Lucas and Nathan. They're from my past" Haley started

"Lucas and Nathan are brothers, but they didn't always get along. Lucas and I were best friends during our childhood. And Nathan hated us and we hated him." She continued, she felt herself babbling and tried to stay focused.

"I began tutoring Nathan to get him to leave Lucas alone, and before we all knew it, Nathan and Lucas were best friends and Nathan and I were dating."

"My parents moved the middle of my junior year and wouldn't let me stay so I moved as well, leaving Nathan and Lucas and all my friends behind"

"Oh ok, that clears up some stuff. When I told them that I was bringing you they both kind of froze at the mention of your name, I can see why now" Matt said coming to his own revelation

"Yes, well Nathan and I were very much in love, but when I left I guess it was just too hard for him to continue talking to me so he didn't and Lucas had a hard time with it as well, therefore I started again on my own." Haley said replaying the events in the order they happened.

"I had tried to contact Nathan many times but he never got back to me and last night was the first time I have seen either of them since the day I moved." Haley said

"Nathan is Isaiah's father isn't he?" Matt asked putting all the pieces together

"Yes"


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton arrived at the address that Haley gave them around 6:30. Brooke decided to buy an apple pie, as a thank you for dinner. They approached the door and Peyton rang the doorbell. Haley answered with a smile. 

"It's been awhile, hi!" Haley said as she hugged both girls and let them in

"Yes it has, too long almost" Peyton said trying to break the ice.

"Do you girls want anything to drink, dinner is almost ready" Haley said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm fine for now, thanks though" Peyton answered following her into the kitchen

"Do you have any vodka? It could sure lighten the mood" Brooke said laughing, she was relieved when the others did the same.

"Mommy!" Isaiah yelled from his bedroom

"Excuse me one second" Haley said making her way to the little boy's room.

"Brooke, Peyton, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Haley said walking out of Isaiah's room holding the toddler.

Brooke and Peyton turned to see Haley carrying an exact replica of Nathan Scott himself, only 18 years younger.

"This is my son, Isaiah. Isaiah these are some of my old friends, this is Brooke and Peyton" Haley said introducing them.

"Is he….?" Peyton wasn't sure if she should finish the sentence

"Nathan's...Yes" Haley finished for her

"I thought you would have known that" Haley said looking at Brooke

"Hey just because I was a loud mouth in high school doesn't mean I'm still one today" Brooke said defensively.

Haley laughed at her 'same old Brook I guess' she thought as the girls took their plates and sat down for dinner.

"So we're ready for the full story" Brooke said during dinner. She wanted to know why Haley never told anyone and why Nathan never knew about his son.

"Well, let me get some more wine and then we'll talk" Haley said getting up to get her emergency bottle of wine out of the cupboard.

"Well where should I start?" Haley asked

"Why didn't you tell any of us about Isaiah?" Brooke asked, the hurt on her face was evident.

"Well I tried to call Nathan after I left, a lot actually. But he never wanted to talk to me so I had to let go. Lucas and I had a talk and he said it was hard for all of you to 'choose' between Nathan and I and that he felt like he was betraying Nathan by talking to me, so I quit calling." Haley said with no regret

"But you could have called and told one of us about him, I mean for crying out loud you and Nathan have a KID!" Peyton said

"I didn't want the pity, and that's all I would have gotten. I made a choice, and for your information I did try to tell you guys but no one ever seemed to return my phone calls. I even flew to Tree Hill to tell you all but I still couldn't get a hold of anyone…so before you start assuming this is my fault and I'm the bad guy, be sure to get all the facts." Haley said with a slightly condescending tone.

She knew the girls wanted nothing more than to have a good night with her but she wasn't going to stand for them accusing her of being the bad guy by not telling them about Isaiah. Haley knew what she was doing when she made her decision and she felt it was the best one for her and her son.

"I'm sorry you're right, it was a 2-way street. I just can't get over the fact that in 2 years you still didn't try again." Peyton said trying to soften her voice

"I thought about it, I really did but the way I looked at it was I did try, I tried a lot and I didn't want to put more of my emotions on the line just to have them squashed. It's not even really about me though, it's about my son and what's best for him. I did what I thought was going to be best for him and in my opinion, sparing him from the pain was best." Haley said defending her actions

"I see where you're coming from, and I understand. If it were me in your position I would have done the same thing" Brooke said looking at Haley

"Now it's my turn, why didn't you guys call me back or try and stay in touch? I was going through a hard time as well. You guys were supposed to be my best friends" Haley could feel the tears coming on but forced them back

"We just didn't know how to handle the situation, we had you and Nathan and with Nathan around all the time it was just easier, we made a choice as well and it may not have been the best choice but we made it nonetheless." Brooke said tearing up

"But we thought about you every day, and how you were and we wanted to call…but just one look at Nathan and we knew we had to be there for him, but we're sorry" Peyton said touching Haley's arm

"Well I'm glad we're on speaking terms again and I'd love to get to know you guys now and hear all about what's been going on in your lives" Haley said with a genuine smile

"We would love that too!" Brooke answered

The girls shared their stories over the bottle of wine, and before they knew it, they weren't able to drive. Haley said they could stay the night but Brooke said it would be better to have the boys pick them up.

"Don't worry we'll wait outside" Peyton slurred as Brooke called Lucas

"I'm not worried about it, they can come in" Haley laughed

Soon the boys were there and Lucas came to the door to get the girls, Haley answered in her pajamas

"Hey Hales" Lucas said

"Hey, listen sorry about last night…you just caught me off guard and I didn't mean to say it like that, I mad a decision too it wasn't just yours." Haley said

"I'm sorry too about everything, I want to talk to you more but as you can see, duty calls" Lucas said with a grin

"No I understand, we'll get together and do lunch soon, my number is still the same." Haley said as Lucas left with a passed out Peyton and a very wobbly Brooke.

Haley smiled as he left, and briefly caught Nathan's glance from the car, she smiled and waved and he did the same before driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Nathan and Lucas sat on the couch watching the end of the Laker's game, Nathan couldn't keep his thoughts from Haley. 

"So how's Haley?" Nathan asked after the game

"She's good, I think she was just trying to break the ice again with the girls…can't say when she'll decide to do that with us" Lucas said flatly

"You think there's a chance she will even try?" Nathan asked, the hope in his voice was unmistakable.

"I think one day we are all going to have to be friends" Lucas said thinking of Isaiah.

Nathan got up and went to bed leaving Lucas to wonder what was going to happen when Nathan found out about his son.

* * *

Haley sat on her couch holding the phone, she had called Matt to ask him to come over. She was lost, as afraid as she was to tell Nathan about Isaiah, she was more afraid of her feelings for him. All this time waiting for him to call or contact her in some way, now it was all here and she didn't know what to do. She knew she loved Nathan and a part of her always would, after all he gave her Isaiah, but she was so hurt by what he did, she couldn't just let him waltz back in after everything. She knew it was going to be hard but she really did like Matt and she wanted to experience a relationship free of history and baggage. The door bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Hey Matt" Haley said with a smile

"Hey, I wasn't sure you were going to call after everything" He said closing the door behind him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Haley asked as they sat on the couch

"Well with everything that happened with you and Nathan and now with you guys reuniting and all" He said with a small smile

"Well that's part of the reason I wanted to call you over here." Haley said with a grin, she noticed Matt relaxed as she continued

"I loved Nathan at one time and I think a part of me always will, and yes he is Isaiah's father but that doesn't excuse the way he treated me" Haley said

"Have you told him about Isaiah?" Matt asked, distracting Haley

"Not yet, it's a little complicated but I will, but that's besides the point. I wanted to tell you that I don't want to lose you and you're a great guy" Haley said

"Oh I think I see where this is going 'You a great guy, but I just want to be friends'" Matt said as his smile disappeared

"Actually it's the opposite, I want to take our relationship to the next level, I know that Nathan will always be in my life as Isaiah's father, but I still have a life to live and I can have my own relationships and I want one with you" Haley said looking into his eyes

"Wait? Are you serious?" Matt said getting excited

"Well duh!" Haley said hugging him

"Well I definitely glad I was wrong on that one!" Matt said pulling Haley into his arms

"Me too" Haley said reaching up to kiss him, this time she didn't break the kiss as it got more and more passionate.

Matt pulled Haley on top of him so she was straddling him, as they kissed Haley started to unbutton Matt's shirt as he slid her tee shirt off, only breaking their kiss for a few seconds.

"Mommy?" Isaiah said sleepily

Haley jumped off Matt and grabbed her shirt as she ran to his side

"I'm here, I'm always here baby" Haley said picking up the obviously confused boy and taking him back to bed.

"Well that was awkward" Matt said as Haley came into the living room

"Yeah I think our escapades will have to take place in the bedroom from now on!" Haley said as they both started laughing

"Yeah I have a feeling I'll be getting the talk from him in the morning" Matt said as he pulled Haley into him

"Yeah me too" Haley answered as they cuddled, being sure to leave their clothes on this time.

"So I think I'm going to tell Nathan tomorrow, maybe have him over for lunch or something" Haley said looking at Matt

"I think that's a great idea, and if you're going to do that you better be well rested, so I will leave you to your sleep and I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can take Isaiah out" Matt said, Haley smiled as she nodded.

"I would love that!" She said kissing her new boyfriend

They said their good byes and Matt left. Haley locked her doors and got into bed but she couldn't sleep, she was finally going to tell Nathan about his son and she didn't know how he was going to react. After tossing and turning for hours Haley finally fell asleep planning what to say to the father of her child.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own OTH...**

**The Reunion...**

* * *

Nathan was glad it was Sunday, no school, no practice and all sports. He lounged on the couch enjoying the silence of no one else around. His cell phone rang with an odd number. 

"Hello?" He answered

"Nathan? It's Haley" she said. Although she didn't even have to say that, as soon as she said his name he knew it was her.

"Haley, how are you?" Nathan said kicking himself for not having anything better to say.

"I'm great, but before I get off subject I was calling to invite you over for dinner tonight, to catch up and whatnot." Haley said

"Sure! What time do you want me over there?" Nathan said getting excited

"Is 6:00 ok with you?" she asked

"That's perfect, I'll see you then" he answered

"Great see you then, bye" she said before hanging up

"Bye"

Nathan couldn't believe it, not only was she talking to him but she invited him over for dinner! He knew this was a step in the right direction for them. He wanted to be with Haley again so badly and for the first time in a long time it felt possible.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton browsed the racks of clothes as Brooke sighed. 

"I'm not finding anything and it makes me sad" Brooke said with a pout

"It's not the end of the world, they're just clothes" Peyton said with a laugh

"Says you!" Brook said eyeing Peyton as she walked away

"So what do you think Nathan is going to do when he finds out he has a kid?" Peyton asked a little while later

"Probably flip his lid" Lucas said sneaking up from behind them

"You think so? I almost wonder if he'll believe her" Brook said as they all walked toward the food court.

"Well if he looks at Isaiah and then himself and still doesn't believe it then he's blind" Peyton said

Lucas' cell phone rang, noticing it was Nathan he answered

"What's up man?...Really?...Cool well wake me up when you get home….alright bye." Lucas hung up the phone noticing the inquisitive glances from the girls.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked

"Nathan is going to Haley's for dinner" Lucas said

Peyton and Brooke looked at one another then back at Lucas

"We're staying at your place" they said in unison causing Lucas to smile

* * *

Haley was so nervous she couldn't stop pacing and her heart skipped a beat when someone knocked on the door. 'Well this is it' she thought to herself as she straightened her skirt, she decided to look a little nicer than usual opting for a grey pencil skirt and white top with a red belt and red heels rather than her normal jeans and a sweater. 

"Hi Nathan, come on in" she said as she opened the door to Nathan in black slacks with a white button up shirt.

"Hey, I'm glad I dressed up a little" Nathan said noticing Haley's outfit

"Me too" Haley said laughing

After an awkward moment Haley suddenly hugged Nathan, and it felt right.

"Well dinner is ready, if you're hungry" Haley said as she pulled away

"I'm starving actually, I was so nervous about tonight I couldn't eat!" Nathan confessed

"I feel the same way but I'm too hungry to care anymore" Haley said laughing

They sat down with their dinner as Haley tried to think of a way to begin the conversation, and as if Nathan was reading her mind he did it for her.

"Haley, I'm not sure if it means anything anymore but I really am sorry for the way I treated you when you left" He said looking at his food then up at her

'Well here goes nothing' she thought to herself as she put down her fork.

"It does mean a lot Nathan, but it would be a lie if I said it made everything better. I know you were going through a hard time as well but so was I and to make it worse I had no friends to help me through it or parents for that matter." Haley said feeling the tears start to build

"I know and I'm sorry, I was so selfish and it was like I made it all about me, I knew what you were going through but I was so hurt I didn't care anymore." Nathan said silently cursing himself again.

"I just don't get why you never wanted to talk to me, don't you think it would have been easier to talk to each other and help one another through it?" Haley asked

"I just couldn't do it at the time, I'm sorry you had to go through it all alone, I know what you were going through and I know it was hard" Nathan said

They were quiet for a moment as the door bell rang. 'No you didn't know what I was going through, but you're about to' Haley thought as she excused herself to get the door. She thanked her sister for taking Isaiah and shut the door. Holding the 2 year old she walked back into the kitchen where Nathan was sitting.

"Nathan I want you to meet-" Haley started but was cut off by Nathan

"Your son, I know, I heard you had a kid" he said smiling at the shy boy in Haley's arms

"Well that's almost the whole story. Nathan this is Isaiah, Isaiah Nathan Scott…named after his father. Nathan, this is your son, he's ours. Isaiah this is your dad"


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own OTH...**

**ok, here's the rest of the previous chapter! You guys didn't think I'd leave you hanging all day now did you? Thanks for all the reviews! and sorry in advance for anything!

* * *

**

"_Nathan, this is your son, he's ours. Isaiah this is your dad"_

Haley held her breath waiting for a response from Nathan.

"How..how did this happen, or how could this happen, when?" Nathan was clearly in shock as he stared wide-eyed at this little boy who was supposedly his son

"Well I found out a little after I moved here, I tried to call you and tell you but I didn't want to leave something like that on your voice mail." Haley said leading them into the living room and sending Isaiah to play with his toys.

"So you figured it would be easier to just never tell me? Were you ever going to tell me that we have a son together?" Nathan said pacing the room, his tone rising slightly

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! I did try and contact you, I tried even before I knew I was pregnant with him and you wanted nothing to do with me, you were the one that didn't care to call me back so you missed out. That's no one's fault but your own!" Haley said raising her voice

"Just because I didn't call you back doesn't give you the right to exclude me from his life, you could have found a way to tell me" Nathan said getting even angrier

"NO! No Nathan I shouldn't have to go out of my way to tell you something like that you should have just called me back but instead you were selfish and why would I try to after all that you did to me, huh? Why would I go out of my way to make you life better and make sure you knew everything when you didn't give a rat's ass, because if you did you would have called me. I did what was best for me and my son." Haley said crying freely.

Isaiah was in his room playing and she hoped he didn't understand what was going on, not yet at least.

"You know what, how do I even know he's mine? Huh, did you ever think that maybe one of your one night stands got you knocked up when you got here? How do I know that you're not just trying to claim he's mine just to have a dad in his life? I don't need to be your excuse!" Nathan spit

Haley was in complete shock, she expected the anger of not knowing but she never expected him to doubt the fact that Isaiah was his son. Either way she was done with this conversation.

"Get out" Haley whispered through her tears

"What?" Nathan said not hearing her, what he did hear was that he hurt Haley, that wasn't the point of tonight he just got so wrapped up and this all came as a surprise.

"Haley we need to talk this out, listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Nathan said trying to turn the conversation around.

"JUST GET OUT!" she screamed as she fell to the floor in a fit of sobs

"Just leave, please leave" Haley cried as Nathan bent down to try and consol her

"Haley I'm not leaving you like this, I can't" Nathan said as he rubbed her back

"Yes you can, you pushed me out of your life and it crushed me, so now you can feel what it's like to be tossed out" Haley said through gritted teeth as she stood and opened the door for Nathan to leave

"And just so you know, I haven't slept with anyone since you so I know he's yours. As far as the father figure in his life, he has one. My boyfriend Matt Spires, you might know him he's on the basketball team? Yeah him, he loves Isaiah and that's all that little boy needs. So now you know about him and now you can forget him too, ok Dan" Haley spit the last part at him as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Nathan wanted to scream, this was supposed to be a step in the right direction for him and Haley but now it seemed like they were worse off than before. He knew there would be a lot of emotion and angst from the past 2 years but he never expected to find out he was a dad. 

He decided to head home knowing that Lucas and the girls were probably waiting for him. He walked through the door but the look on his face must have been evident because they didn't ask, he walked by them and went to bed praying this was all just a bad dream, but he knew it wasn't.

* * *

Haley woke up the next day and called her sister to watch Isaiah, she needed some time to sort things out on her own. Matt had called to find out how the night went but she didn't answer. 

"_I don't need to be your excuse!"_

Nathan's words echoed in her head as she sat in the bathtub, she knew he was going to be mad but she had no idea it would have been this bad. She laughed at his accusation of her having one night stands.

The phone brought her back to reality, it was a number she didn't recognize so she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered

"Haley, don't hang up, please" Nathan said on the other end

"What do you want Nathan?" Haley said trying to hide any emotion in her voice

"I just want to see you, I know I said some fucked up things to you last night and I just want to talk, I know you don't want to see me right now but I would really like to talk to you" Nathan said in a pleading tone

"Well I don't know if I'm ready for that right now Nathan, I put myself on the line last night and I got screwed. So maybe in a few weeks we can talk but right now I can't talk to you" she said as she hung up the phone

Haley decided to call Matt back and asked him to come over, he agreed and said he was on his way.

Haley got out of the bath and changed before he got there.

"Haley?" Matt said as he entered the house

"Bedroom" Haley shouted

Matt walked into the bedroom to find Haley lying on the bed watching TV, he laid down next to her and waited for her to say something. Haley sighed and looked at him.

"So last night sucked" Haley said with a small smile

"I guessed, do you want to talk about it?" Matt asked moving closer to her

"Not really, but better now then later" Haley said as she played with the remote

Haley told Matt everything, and after she cried herself to sleep Matt left, knowing she needed to sleep.

* * *

Nathan decided to take a shower, he needed to clear his head. He screwed everything up with Haley and now he wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to fix it. Before the shower got warm, he heard Lucas walk in. 

"Hey Luke, I'm jumping in the shower don't use the water" Nathan yelled from his bedroom

When he didn't hear Lucas answer Nathan walked into the living room to find him, but all he found was a very angry Matt.

"I told you guys to stay the hell away from Haley" Matt said with a seething tone

"Whoa man, Haley invited me over and for your information we have a kid together, therefore I'm going to be around weather you like it or not. Isaiah doesn't need a pretend father because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, so I wouldn't get too attached to MY son if I were you" Nathan said stepping up to Matt

It was then that Nathan noticed the tire iron in Matt's hand, but it was too late. Matt swung at Nathan but Nathan had enough time to dodge the brunt of it and instead it caught him in the knee sending him to the ground. Matt continued to swing as Nathan kicked at him, when Matt felt Nathan understood, he backed down.

"I don't give a fuck if you're that little brat's father, keep him for all I care. Just stay away from MY Haley." Matt said as he threw the tire iron at Nathan

Nathan could take the pain and broken bones, but no one ever claimed HIS Haley, and even though he didn't know Isaiah no one was ever going to talk about his son like that. Nathan grabbed the tire iron and threw it at Matt's head as he walked to the door knocking him out. Nathan used all of his strength to throw Matt out of his apartment, then he shut the water off in the shower and left, making sure to lock the door. As he walked away he heard Matt moaning and coming to, so Nathan picked up the pace to avoid another brawl.

* * *

Haley woke up realizing she fell asleep while Matt was there and got up. 'I guess he left' Haley thought as she looked through the house. She called Taylor to let her know she would be by shortly to pick Isaiah up, the door bell rang as she waited on the line. 

"Oh my god, what happened!" Haley gasped as she hung up the phone

"I just wanted to hurt him for what he said"

When he passed out, Haley knew things were going to get complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own OTH...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! The last chapter was a little intense, but for good reason!

* * *

**

Haley waited outside the small waiting room at the hospital, it felt weird to her being on the other end of things. Haley tensed as a nurse approached the waiting room. She sighed as the nurse called the name of another patient.

"Are you the girl that brought the unconscious guy in?" a lady at the nursing station asked

"Yes, is he ok?" Haley asked getting anxious.

"I'm not his attending but he looks ok you should be able to see him, no family was listed on his records so you might have to check in for them to contact you with updates" she said directing Haley to the security desk

'No wonder no one has talked to me!' Haley said sprinting to the other end of the hall

"Hi, my name is Haley James and I'm looking for the patient that was brought in unconscious" Haley asked the guard

"Oh, well only family is allowed in at this time" the guard said

"Oh, he's the father of my son" Haley answered

"Oh ok right this way" he said as he led Haley to the room

He looked so pale, and disoriented but he was awake.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked as Nathan sat up in the bed

"I'm better knowing you're here" Nathan answered

"What happened?" Haley asked walking over to his bedside holding his hand, she was so confused. She was still so upset by what he had said to her but she couldn't help wanting to comfort him.

"Well I was going to take a shower after I talked to you but Matt paid me a little visit" Nathan said

"You're saying Matt did this to you?" Haley asked in disbelief

"Well him and a tire iron" Nathan said as he laughed, the pain in his ribs caused him to stop

"I just can't believe that he would do something like that" Haley said more to herself than to Nathan

"Well I don't think he's a great guy Hales, he even called Isaiah a little brat and said that he didn't care if I kept him as long as I didn't take you" Nathan said

"No, Matt would never say something like that about Isaiah, he loves him too much" Haley said backing away from his bed

"Hales are you really going to believe that over me?" Nathan asked in shock

"Well you also said 'Always and Forever' and I believed that and now look at me" Haley said getting annoyed with Nathan.

"Haley, this has nothing to do with me being jealous, don't get me wrong I'm totally jealous of that son of a bitch, but this is about you, he's not who you think he is. He's crazy and I just don't trust him" Nathan said trying to reason with Haley but it was no use she scoffed at him and left

Nathan knew it was going to be hard to convince her of everything so he knew he just had to stay close to watch over his son and Haley.

* * *

Haley left the hospital in a bad mood, she wanted to believe that Nathan was telling the truth but she couldn't imagine Matt doing something like that, she picked Isaiah up from her sisters and went home. When she got there Matt was laying on her front porch.

"This just isn't my night" Haley said as she helped Matt into the house

She laid Isaiah in his bed and started attending to Matt, he had a gash in the back of his head and a slight concussion. No where near as bad as Nathan, he came to and looked in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Matt said as Haley pressed the cold compress to his head

"As grateful as I am for you sticking up for me, you had no right to do that to Nathan. He's in the hospital right now and he doesn't deserve to be there" Haley said as she got up

"I know but I just couldn't deal with what he said to you and how upset it made you" Matt said smiling at her

"Matt, Nathan will always be in my life. He's Isaiah's father and he's not going anywhere and if we're going to go anywhere in this relationship then you need to accept that." Haley said with her hands on her hips

"Well if he's Isaiah's dad then why doesn't he help you with some of the responsibility, maybe try taking him off your hands once in awhile" Matt said with a slightly angry tone

"That's absurd, Isaiah doesn't even know Nathan yet. Do you not like the idea of me having a kid?" Haley asked remembering what Nathan had said in the hospital room

"Why would you say that?" Matt asked with a wounded look

"No reason, I'm just really worked up over everything. I think it's time I go to bed I've had a long weekend and I'm just ready for it to be over" Haley said as she walked over to the door to let Matt out

"I could stay if you want" Matt said wrapping his arms around Haley

"I'm sorry but I think it's best if you go home, I'm not in the mood at the moment" Haley said sympathetically

"Fine, whatever you want" Matt said as he walked out

Haley was so fed up with guys she just shut the door and locked it before going to bed.

* * *

Nathan couldn't sleep, he was too worried about Haley. He knew she was a big girl and could take care of herself, but he still worried.

He called Lucas not long after he woke up to explain the situation and at Nathan's pleading got him to check up on Haley. Lucas only agreed to it if he could send Brooke and Peyton to the hospital to keep an eye on him.

"Nathan just sleep, she's fine" Peyton said with her eyes still shut

"How did you know I was awake?" Nathan asked looking at her

"I can hear you breathing, the long sighs, get over it, go to bed!" she said with a smile

"I just don't know what I would do if he ever tried to hurt Haley or Isaiah" Nathan said as Peyton shifted to face him

"I've been meaning to ask you about that…how do you feel?" she asked as they sat in the darkness

"It was a shocker for sure, but then I just got mad and said some really hurtful things to Haley that I can't take back." he said as he dropped his head into his hands

"Nathan you may not be able to take what you said back but you can change what happens in the future, just be there for her and get to know your son." Peyton said trying to cheer him up

"Yeah but Matt is a bad guy and he doesn't even care what happens to Isaiah" Nathan said getting worked up again

"How about this, you go to sleep right now and I'll talk to Haley for you" Payton reasoned

"Fine, deal. Goodnight Peyton" Nathan said closing his eyes

"Goodnight Nate" she answered

* * *

Lucas sat outside Haley's house to put Nathan at ease, he didn't see the point. Matt was obviously mad at Nathan not Haley but he stayed anyway. Matt had left about 3 hours previously and all the lights were off, Lucas dozed off when someone had tapped on his window.

"I know why you're here and you can sleep inside" Haley said

"Thanks" Lucas said as he locked his car and followed Haley

"I don't need a babysitter though, you can tell Nathan" Haley said with a sarcastic tone

"He's worried about you Hales, he really doesn't think this Matt guy is a good guy and believe it or not, he just wants the best for you and now for Isaiah" Lucas said trying to get Nathan on her good side.

"Well neither of you know the first thing when it comes to Matt so just back off, I made my decision and that's it" Haley said as she handed Lucas a pillow and blanket

He drifted off to sleep, just glad to be out of his car.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own OTH**

**You guys are going to hate me and love me! and just to let you all know I usually don't update on the weekends, I have before but I won't usually so I'm sorry! and I'll have a great update on in a few days!

* * *

**

Nathan was released from the hospital the next day. His injuries were minor but the doctor still took him off basketball for a few weeks, as Lucas helped him into the house they were greeted by their mothers.

"Oh Nathan, I was so worried about you! What happened?" Deb Scott asked

"It was nothing ma, just a little fall" Nathan lied, shooting Lucas pleading looks

"Well I still think you should have called me, instead of your school calling to inform me" she said

"Next time I fall down a flight of stairs you'll be the first one I call" Nathan said kissing her on the cheek

"Very funny, now are you feeling ok do you need anything?" she said as she fluffed a pillow up for him

"Mom I'm fine, you really didn't have to fly all the way out here for this, and you're dragging Karen away from the café" Nathan said smiling at Karen

"Nonsense, I asked to come, I'm always looking for an excuse to see my babies" Karen said pinching Lucas' cheek

"Well since you're here, I guess we should talk" Nathan said

"Are you still hyped up on pain killers? You actually want to sit down and talk?" Deb said feigning shock

"Well I think you should sit down for this" Nathan said seriously

"You too ma" Lucas continued

"Ok now you both have me worried" Karen said sitting next to Deb, facing their sons

"I'll second that, what's going on?" Deb asked

"Well this will come as a shock to both of you, it sure as hell was a shock to us" Nathan started

"We saw Haley a few weeks back" Lucas said

"Oh, how is she?" Deb asked clearly relieved that it wasn't something worse

"She's fine but that's not all, she has a son" Lucas said

"She does!? Wow, who would have thought Haley James, Miss Responsible would have a kid! Well good for her I guess" Karen said

"He's mine" Nathan said getting frustrated with the interruptions

"WHAT?!? How is that possible you've only been out here 2 months" Deb said getting up and pacing the room

"No mom, before she left, he's 2" Nathan clarified

"So what, now that you're living your dream and you're on your way she decides to come back in and ruin it all for you, huh? I can't believe what a little b-" Deb started but was cut off by Nathan

"MOM! She didn't come after me, she's been raising him on her own and judging by what happened 2 nights ago it looks like that's the way she wants it, and she's a nurse for crying out loud, she doesn't need money from me, she just thought it was fair to tell me. She probably would have never told me if we hadn't seen her" Nathan said getting angry

"Oh, well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…a son wow! How did you take it?" Deb asked after he had calmed down

"Not so well, I was shocked obviously but I said some pretty nasty things to her and it didn't go over to great with her" Nathan said

"Well what did you say?" Karen asked

"I asked how she knew he was mine, and said I didn't need to be her excuse for a father figure in his life" Nathan said sheepishly

"NATHAN JAMES SCOTT!" Deb boomed

"Well is he for sure yours?" Karen asked

"MA! Of course he's Nathan's! You should see Isaiah, he's a carbon copy of him, if anything I'd wonder if he was Haley's!" Lucas spoke up

"Isaiah, that's his name?" Deb asked getting distracted

"Yeah, so I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else" Nathan said

"Well can I meet him?" Deb asked

"I'll talk to Haley and see what we can work out" Lucas said

Nathan explained the story to their moms in more detail as Lucas got up to call Haley.

* * *

"Hales…it's Luke" he said when she answered the phone 

"Oh hi, what's up" she said

"Um, well Deb and my mom are here"

"Oh…and I'm guessing they know" Haley said

"Yeah and Deb wanted to meet Isaiah" he said as he stepped outside

"Oh, well…I'm just not sure how I feel about all of this right now… you know what, no never mind Isaiah is Nathan's son too and Deb is his grandmother so yes of course she can see him" Haley said

Lucas thanked her and walked inside

"He's napping right now but she said he'll be awake in about an hour if we want to head over" Lucas said to everyone

"Well in that case I'll take a nap as well, wake me when we're leaving" Karen said as she headed into Lucas' room

"I can't believe I'm a grandma" Deb said in shock

"Yeah imagine how I felt finding out I was a dad, and not only that but I was dad. I think that's what made me the maddest was knowing I missed out on 2 years of his life, I felt just like him mom" Nathan said closing his eyes

"Nathan, the difference is you didn't know about him, your father knew of Lucas" Deb said trying to consol him

"It feels like it's inevitable, I'm going to end up like him" Nathan sighed

"No you won't, because now you know about this little boy and you're going to be there for him and protect him and be the best dad you can." Deb said smiling

"Thanks mom" Nathan said kissing her cheek

"And if you screw it up, he'll always have his uncle!" Lucas said dodging the pillow being thrown at him

"What? It worked for me!" Lucas laughed as he dodged another pillow

* * *

Haley put a pair of jeans on with a burnt orange button up blouse and her black boots, she wanted to look grown up and knowing Nathan's mom was coming she knew she needed to look like she had it all together. 

Isaiah ran out in his jeans and a white button up, Haley put his little Converse All Star's on just as her door bell rang. She picked him up and walked to the door.

"Hey Luke" Haley said as he walked in followed by Karen, Nathan and Deb.

"Haley! It's so good to see you!" Karen said as she hugged the petite blonde

"Hi Deb" she said as she hugged Nathan's mom

"I hope you don't mind, I came along too" Nathan said staring at the ground

"Of course not, you're his father after all" she said with a slightly cold tone

"Haley this place is really nice!" Karen said looking at her deck

"Thanks, I got really lucky with it!" she said sitting down on the couch

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Haley asked as she made her way into the kitchen with Isaiah, Nathan followed as well a little slower because of the pain but he tried to hide it.

"Haley, listen I know I don't deserve anything from you right now but I wanted to say sorry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you left and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I realized today that I got so mad because for the first time in my life I really felt like I was turning into Dan and I had no control over it, I abandoned my child and missed out on 2 years of his life and that kills me" Nathan said playing with Isaiah's curls, Nathan noticed it was about the only thing he got from Haley.

"I know Nathan, and you're not Dan you didn't know so you couldn't be him. I want you in our lives as well I think this little boy deserves a great dad and I know you're going to be that for him, and thank you for apologizing it really means a lot to me. Don't get me wrong I'm still really hurt but at least we're working on it" Haley said smiling through tear filled eyes

"I agree and you'll see I'm going to make it all up to you!" Nathan said taking the toddler out of her hands.

Nathan wasn't sure what to do, he had never held a baby before and now he was holding his own son, Isaiah looked into his eyes and if Nathan ever had a doubt about who was his father, they were all gone with one look. And Nathan was in love.

"Dad" Isaiah said pointing at Nathan

"Mommy" he said looking at Haley

Nathan was always the tough one but when his son called him Dad for the first time, he lost it.

"Yeah bud, I'm you dad" Nathan said through his tears

Haley smiled at the sight of the two, she couldn't believe Isaiah said that. Nathan walked into the living room with his son to introduce everyone.

"Isaiah, this is your grandma….Mom this is your grandson Isaiah" Nathan said sitting next to his mom on the couch

"Well hi there, can you say grandma?" Deb cooed the little boy

"Miema" he said trying to pronounce it

"I think that'll be my name, Miema" Deb said as she started to cry

"I can tell this is going to get emotional, I'll get the tissues" As Lucas went to get tissues, Karen sat on the other side of Isaiah and Nathan.

"Hi there I'm Karen" holding his hand

"Nennen" Isaiah said looking at his dad

"I guess we're all going to get names today!" Deb said smiling at the little boy, she couldn't believe how much he looked like Nathan, Lucas was right. You would have to be blind to not see the resemblance between the two.

"So what's my name little man?" Lucas asked, after he handed the tissues to Karen and Deb

"lil man" Isaiah repeated Lucas as everyone started laughing

"Man he has to pinned!" Nathan joked

"u-n-c-l-e l-u-c-a-s" Lucas said trying to teach him

"nun'l ucas" Isaiah tried again

Haley watched from the doorway, she couldn't believe what was happening, Nathan in her and Isaiah's life. Everyone loving that little boy, it's everything she ever wanted.

Nathan looked up and smiled at her, she winked before going back into the kitchen, Nathan handed Isaiah to his mom and followed Haley into the kitchen.

"I can't believe how easily he's handling all this" Nathan said as he approached her

"Well he has his father's charm and he's not afraid to use it!" Haley said laughing as Nathan got closer

"He makes me want to be a better person and I haven't even gotten to know him" Nathan said looking at Haley

"The more you get to know him the more you'll be hooked!" Haley said staring into his eyes

"The more I get to know you, the more I'm hooked" Nathan said breathing heavily inches away from Haley's face

"I know the feeling" she said in an equally ragged breath

Nathan lingered but only for a moment then he kissed her. He kissed her like he's never kissed anyone else, making up for 2 long years. He almost forgot the way her lips tasted and it made him want more. His hands tangled in her hair as her hands were on his hips.

At that moment Haley had to make a decision, to break the kiss and stay true to Matt or kiss him back and stay true to her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry Everyone!!! My motherboard on my computer died so I havn't had my story for awhile! But I hope you enjoy and I should be updating daily! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Haley threw away everything in her head and went with her heart and she kissed him back with as much passion as he did. She got lost in him, it felt like he was never gone. She forgot how perfect they fit together and what a great kisser he was! They were interrupted by Lucas trying to sneak out.

"Oh sorry, we just got carried away" Haley blushed

"It's cool I was just leaving, carry on!" Lucas insisted, but the moment had passed

"Well that was awkward" Haley said laughing into Nathan's chest

"Yeah, just a little" Nathan responded with a smirk, silently cursing Lucas for his bad timing.

"Well I guess we'd better get back out there before they start getting suspicious" Haley said walking into the living room

The rest of the day was uneventful as Isaiah bonded with his newly found family. They announced they were leaving, and knowing she had school and work the next day she didn't object.

Haley opened the door to let them out as Matt was walking up the pathway with flowers. The anger in Matt and Nathan's eyes was evident, and wanting to avoid a brawl, Haley led Matt inside while sending everyone else on their way. She stayed in between the two boys as Nathan left. When the door was shut she turned to Matt.

"Well this is a surprise!" Haley said trying to lighten the mood

"These are beautiful! Thank you!" She said taking the flowers from him and walking to get a vase.

Haley wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she knew she had to tell Matt about the kiss but she didn't want him to take it out on Nathan. So for now she avoided the subject.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas dropped Deb off at the hotel they convinced her to stay in before heading home, Lucas helped Nathan up the stairs and into the apartment but even though Lucas tried to get him to sit down Nathan wouldn't, he paced the room anxiously. Nathan was uneasy to say the least. He knew Matt was upset that Nathan was there, he just hoped Matt was upset with him and not Haley.

"What's up man?" Lucas said noticing how tense Nathan was

"I just don't like that guy, and he makes me worried being there with Haley and Isaiah" Nathan said

"Whoa, I'm not sleeping outside her house again!" Lucas said

"Well then I am, I can't just stand by" Nathan said grabbing his crutches

"Nathan, this is absurd just sit down and we'll call her and let her know to call us if she has any problems" Lucas said trying to reason with his brother, knowing it wouldn't work he got up and grabbed the keys and went with him.

"Thanks Luke, this means a lot to me" Nathan said as they drove back to Haley's.

They sat in the car with the windows cracked, and just waited.

* * *

Matt was on the couch watching Isaiah play with his cars, while Haley was making ice cream sundae's for everyone, but she gasped when Matt slid his arms around her waist.

"Matt, you scared me!" Haley said laughing

"Sorry, I just wanted to hug you" Matt said kissing her neck

"So, we need to talk" Haley said turning to face him

"Yeah I agree, I thought we agreed you weren't going to see him anymore?" Matt said with a fake smile, but underneath Haley knew he was mad.

"WHAT?!? _I_ never agreed to that! I told you Nathan was going to be in my life because he's Isaiah's father. I never said I wasn't going to see him anymore!" Haley said shocked.

"Well I don't want you to see him anymore, if it comes down to it I'll take Isaiah to his house and then you won't have to see him" Matt said

Haley was getting worried, she felt foolish for not believing Nathan about Matt, and now she wasn't sure what to do.

"No, Isaiah is my son and if someone is going to drop him off at Nathan's then it will be me and if Nathan wants to pick him up he can, this is my life Matt" Haley said getting angry.

"I though this was our life, you know the whole 'taking our relationship to the next level', that means it becomes our life" Matt said stepping back

"I understand that, but for crying out loud we've only known each other for a month! If even that long!" Haley said laughing at his thought process

"Well I saw the way you looked at Nathan and I don't think you're over him." Matt said raising his voice

"You're right, I'm not and I don't know if I'll ever be and I think you have a problem with that" Haley said

"I don't have a problem, but you do" Matt said grabbing Haley by the wrist

"Matt, you don't hurt mommy, it's a no no" Isaiah said coming into the kitchen as Matt started to force Haley out

"I'm so done with your lip you little brat just move, I'm not going to hurt your mommy, but she needs to know who's in charge and that might sting a little bit" Matt said through gritted teeth

"Matt, I said NO!" Isaiah yelled throwing his sippie cup to the ground

Matt pushed Isaiah back as he walked by causing him to fall backward and hit the table. Haley lost it, she started kicking Matt as hard as she could screaming at him to let her go but in the end she wasn't strong enough to hold him back. He forced her into her room where he shoved her down on the bed.

"Just pretend I'm Nathan, it'll be easier" Matt said with an evil smirk

"You'll never be Nathan, not even in your dreams!" Haley said as she spit at him

Matt slapped Haley across the face causing her to screech. Haley having no power left in her body cried helplessly.

* * *

"I still think we should just go home" Lucas said as Nathan watched the house intently

"No, I'm telling you man I don't have a great feeling about this, I know Matt is still inside and I just don't want anything to happen to my son or to Haley" Nathan said never taking his eyes off the house

"It's amazing huh, we've never even known about this little boy and it's like when you meet him you just can't help but fall in love, and it's kind of weird because he looks just like you and I'm not into all that weird stuff but that kid is awesome!" Lucas said

As Nathan watched the house he noticed a small figure in the backyard, he got out of his car to investigate, Lucas followed not noticing the figure. As they got closer Lucas realized it was Isaiah. He picked up the small boy, wondering how he got out without Haley noticing.

"What's up little man?" Lucas asked

"Matt no no push" Isaiah said rubbing his head

"What do you mean 'Matt no no push' what's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Matt push mommy and I hit my head" Isaiah said pointing at the house

The fear in his eyes scared Nathan to death as he followed the little boys gaze to the house, when Haley screamed Nathan forgot all about his injuries and ran. Praying she was ok. Matt crossed the line when he laid his hand on his son, and Nathan was done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! So funny story...last week on OTH when a certain someone gets hit by a car (I won't say who, just in case you haven't seen it)...anyhoo, it happened to me for real the next day! I was walking to my car a a guy didn't see me and hit me! So that's why I haven't updated! Sorry! Anyway I hope you like it!**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Nathan's heart was racing as he entered the house searching for her. He ran toward the bedroom fearing that's where she was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Matt asked as he calmly walked out of the room

"Where's Haley?" Nathan said, his tone dripping with poison

"What do you care, she's not yours to think about remember?" Matt said keeping a firm stance in front of the closed bedroom door

"I swear to god, if you don't move I will move you" Nathan said stepping up to him, it didn't hurt that Nathan had at least 3 inches on Matt so he was looking down at him rather than up.

"Like I'm scared of you, you're a gimp" Matt said laughing at the bandages on Nathan's legs

"Yeah well you should be, try fighting without your little gay ass weapons and we'll see who's the gimp, you see you knew that you'd never beat my ass without that thing so rather than look like a girl, you decided to look like a coward. It fits you, NOW MOVE!" Nathan said shoving Matt into the wall.

Matt rebounded and threw his fist out to connect with Nathan's head but another hand stopped him.

"Nah, I don't think so" Lucas said as he threw Matt's arm and punched him in his jaw

Nathan kicked down the door to find Haley knocked out on the bed, but thankfully her clothes were still on, but the sight of her helpless on the bed gave him so many mixed emotions he didn't know what to do, so he picked her up and carried her to the car to get to the hospital. Lucas stayed with Isaiah and waited for the cops to get there to take Matt.

Nathan's body took over and he was no longer in control, his adrenalin was. He raced to the hospital and walked Haley inside.

"I need a doctor!" Nathan yelled as he carried the unconscious Haley through the doors

"What happened?" a nurse gasped as she rushed over with a stretcher

"She was hit I guess, by her boyfriend, Matt Spires" Nathan said wanting to make sure they knew who did this

The doctor came over to take Haley to the back where she was hooked up to machines and Nathan knew what went through Haley's mind when she was in his position. The doctor cam in a few minutes later

"She's going to be fine, she had a major concussion, her head was slammed against a hard object causing her to black out and it looks like her ribs took the rest of the damage." The doctor looked at Nathan after he finished his report

"But she's going to be ok? Is she awake?" Nathan asked

"She'll be fine but she's heavily sedated so she'll be able to talk tomorrow but you can see her if you want" The doctor said leading Nathan to her room

Nathan couldn't think straight, he hadn't even thought of the idea that Matt hit her in other places too, Nathan was fuming by the time they got to her room but the sight of her in that hospital bed turned him into mush. He sat by her bed holding her hand as he cried for her, he felt like it was his fault he didn't get there sooner, he promised her at one time that he would always protect her and he failed her.

* * *

Lucas arrived at the hospital a few hours later to find his brother asleep, with his head on Haley's bed.

"Hey man, let's get you home." Lucas said trying to coax Nathan awake

"No I have to stay with her" Nathan said sleepily

"I'll stay with her, you go home and stay with Isaiah, he's with Brooke and Peyton right now" Lucas said

At the mention of Isaiah Nathan was wide awake. He remembered Isaiah saying his head hurt and Nathan became worried again. He decided to go get Isaiah and bring him to the doctors to get checked out as well. Lucas stayed with Haley as Nathan went to get his son.

* * *

Nathan arrived back at the hospital with Isaiah, Brooke and Peyton in no time. The girls went to find Haley's room while Nathan went to the nurse's station.

"How can I help you?" The older lady said smiling at the young boy

"I need to have him checked out, he was knocked around by his mom's boyfriend and I just want to make sure he's ok" Nathan said

"Ok well we're going to need consent from one of the parents, so I can put you on a waiting list but we won't be able to do anything without that" she said

"I'm his father" Nathan said smiling at the statement

"I thought so but we're not allowed to assume" The nurse said handing Nathan all the necessary paperwork to fill out

After 10 minutes or so Isaiah was called in and checked out. The nurses on call made a point to steal a peak at him, and Isaiah ate it up he had those nurses eating out of the palm of his hand! Nathan smiled understanding for the first time how much Isaiah was like him.

The doctor came back announcing there was nothing wrong with the little boy and gave him a sticker.

"So do you want to go see mommy?" Nathan asked as they headed to Haley's room

"Yeah, no Matt!" Isaiah said squeezing Nathan tightly

"No Matt, buddy. Daddy is here and Matt will never see you or hurt you or mommy again" Nathan said, it still felt weird to him to call himself daddy to this little boy but they both took to it so well that it was natural for Nathan.

They walked into her room to find everyone asleep, Nathan put Isaiah on his mom's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Now Isaiah, you know how mommy sleeps right? She could sleep through a train wreck so she might not wake up but you can still talk to her ok?" Nathan said, he didn't want Isaiah to get scared when Haley didn't wake up

Isaiah looked at his mom but didn't understand and reached for Nathan to pick him up. Nathan picked the boy up and sat back down as Isaiah laid his head on Nathan's shoulder to fall asleep and soon Nathan did the same.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes and tried to adjust to her surroundings, she glanced around the room and realized she was in the hospital. She saw Lucas and Brooke cuddled in the corner and Peyton to her right, and she then saw Nathan sleeping in the recliner with their son on his chest. Haley smiled through tear filled eyes at the sight. She thought back to the night before, she was thankful that Nathan showed up when he did. She was pulled from her thoughts as Nathan started to stir.

"Hey" was all she could manage as he stood up and placed Isaiah on the chair

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Like an idiot…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Matt, I guess I got what was coming to me" Haley said

"No you didn't, Matt is an asshole. You were not to blame Hales, you did nothing wrong" Nathan said moving closer and taking her hand

She smiled at him as she closed her eyes

"Mommy" Isaiah called in a sleepy voice, Nathan went over to pick him up

"Hey bud, it's ok, daddy's here" Nathan said as he rocked the sleepily confused little boy, he brought him over to Haley where he laid him down and Isaiah was instantly asleep in his mom's arms.

Nathan sat in the chair next to her bed and decided to get some more sleep as well.

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Nathan arrived at the hospital a few days later with Isaiah to take Haley home. Her parents had come into town and insisted that Nathan go home and take a shower and get some real rest. He had decided to take Isaiah with him so no one was having to watch him, he didn't know how he was going to handle it but he thought it went great. No broken bones, bloody noses and he was potty trained so no diapers! Nathan was in a good mood, it had been a week since the incident at Haley's house and she was finally coming home.

"Mommy!!!" Isaiah screamed as he ran to his mom who was being wheeled out in a wheelchair

"Hi cutie boy!" Haley said as she kissed the top of his hair

"Are you ready Miss James?" the nurse asked

"More than ready!" Haley said with relief

"I'm going to stay with you to help out while you get back on your feet" Nathan said after she was in the car and Isaiah was buckled up

"I think that's a great idea! It will also give all of us some time to spend together as a family" Haley said reaching over and taking his hand

They arrived at Haley's house to be welcomed by Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and the parents. Haley's mom had cooked a nice dinner for everyone and they all relaxed for the first time in a week. Haley thanked everyone for coming over and decided to call it a night. She took her medicine and went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She walked into the room to climb into bed.

"You ok?" Nathan asked as he followed her into the room to help her

"Just dandy" Haley said as she giggled

"I think your medicine is kicking in" Nathan said smiling at the sight of a loopy Haley

"I think you're right!" She whispered

He sat down next to her as she giggled about everything, and out of the blue she grabbed Nathan by his shirt and forcefully pulled him down, she found his lips and quickly covered them with hers. Nathan was more than a little shocked but he didn't break the kiss, as he kissed her back he found his hands searching her body until she winced in pain as he touched her rib cage.

"I'm so sorry!" Nathan apologized as he sat up

"It's ok, it's gone now" Haley said trying to lighten the mood

"I think I'd better let you sleep" Nathan said kissing Haley on the head before walking out to the rest of the group

"Nathan, stay with me tonight" Haley said

"I was hoping you'd say that" Nathan smiled as he left

Brooke and Peyton helped clean up the dinner and after the house was in order everyone decided to head out.

"Do you want us to take Isaiah for the night?" Lydia asked

"You know what that would actually be really nice, I don't know how I'll do with a 3 am screaming little boy just yet" Nathan smiled as he picked up Isaiah and walked him out to the car, he ran inside to get him clothes and pajamas for the night. He kissed him goodbye and walked inside making sure to lock all the doors before heading into Haley's room.

He spread the blanket out on the ground next to her bed and laid down .

"What are you doing silly, get up here" Haley slurred

"I'm fine here, it's ok, really" He said, but Haley was having none of it

"Fine then I'm coming down there" She said as she moved to slide off the bed

"Ok, Ok… I'll sleep up there" Nathan said, even thought inside he was jumping for joy

"That's better" Haley said as she snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her

"I agree" He said, and for the first time since she left 2 years ago, they both slept like babies.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and the concern about the accident! I'm doing great! This chap is a little shorter than most but I had to end it where it is for good reason!!! Thanks again and I promise the next chap will be longer!!!**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Haley woke up feeling refreshed, the shirtless body she was laying on would have normally scared her since guys don't spend the night, but this chest was unmistakeable, it belonged to Nathan, her Nathan.

"Morning handsome" Haley said as Nathan's eyes opened

"Morning beautiful" He smiled at her

"Where's Isaiah?" Haley said searching the room

"With your mom, she asked if it would be easier for her to take him for a few days while you get settled" Nathan said

"Oh I see, are you sure that's the only reason?" Haley said with a seductive tone

"Well I might have a few tricks up my sleeve" Nathan smirked

"How are you feeling today?" Nathan asked as Haley sat up

"Much better, nothing is really hurting or sore so that's a good thing!" Haley said standing up

Nathan rushed to her side to help her, Haley gasped when she took in the sight of Nathan, she forgot that he only liked to sleep in his boxers.

"I take it you like what you see" Nathan said as he helped her to the bathroom

"Honey, I've seen it all" Haley said sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom

A few minutes later Nathan heard the water running and wasn't sure what she was doing

"Hey Nate, I'm going to take a shower and to answer your question, yes I do like what I see" Haley said through the door

"I knew it!...Hales I don't think you should take a shower without some help, let me call Brooke before you do that" Nathan said, when there was no answer he started to worry, he called her name again and still no answer, acting on his gut he opened the bathroom door

"NATHAN!!!" Haley screamed as she wrapped a towel around herself, she had earplugs in and Nathan remembered that Haley couldn't take a shower without them, he smiled at the sight of her clad in nothing but a towel, and he couldn't help his growing desire for her.

"I take it you like what you see" Haley joked as Nathan stood there

"I definitely like what I see" Nathan said in a husky voice

He crossed the bathroom and took her into his arms and kissed her, she stepped back towards the shower as her towel fell to the ground all the while never breaking their kiss. She found the elastic band of his boxers and soon those were on the floor as well.

They stepped into the shower continuing their kiss which got hotter and hotter by the second. Nathan trailed his kissed down her neck and onto her chest and Haley moaned in anticipation, she tangled her fingers in his hair as his kisses went lower and lower, she pulled him back up and kissed him. As she pulled away she decided that a shower was not the place for this, she turned off the water and took Nathan's hand and led him into the bedroom.

Nathan lifted Haley's petite body onto the bed as he climbed in next to her. They began to kiss again as Haley's hand found Nathan's weak spot, Nathan groaned in ecstasy as he lightly pulled her hair. Haley moaned Nathan's name causing him to lose it. He pulled her on top of himself as he thrust inside her. Haley screamed his name as she rocked back and fourth, Nathan couldn't contain himself and at the insistence of Haley reached his breaking point and pulled her with him. Afterward they both laid there breathing heavily.

"Well that was unexpected" Nathan said a little while later

"Yeah but so worth it!" Haley smiled

"You read my mind" he winked

"Don't worry though I'm on the pill so we're cool" Haley said getting up to get dressed

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind" Nathan smiled as he sat on the end of the bed and pulled her into him

"God, you're beautiful" he said after staring at her for a few minutes, the compliment caused Haley to blush

"I love you!" Haley said without thinking as she covered her mouth in shock, Nathan's face was puzzled as he let go of her

"I..I ..I mean thank you" Haley said trying to cover it up, but they both knew it was out there and there was no way to take it back

"I never stopped loving you" Nathan said taking Haley's hand as she relaxed

Haley smiled as she walked out of the room to start breakfast, Nathan got ready as well and followed her.

"Hey Hales, do you have an extra tooth brush?" Nathan called, she didn't respond

Nathan saw her staring into the kitchen and not moving

"Haley are you ok?" Nathan asked as he approached her

Haley didn't answer, Nathan followed her gaze to the slider door which was out of Nathan's sight earlier. The black paint was obviously on the outside, Nathan stepped back to see what it said.

"I'm out; I'll be seeing you…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all...so this is a really short chapter...SORRY!!! But I needed to update, but I just got promoted so lots more to do! Anyhoo here ya go!**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

"How the hell could this have happened?" Haley asked, she and Nathan were at the police station filing a report against Matt

"Who would have posted his bail?" Nathan thought aloud

"Well it looks like a Melinda Spires did" The officer said looking at his files

"Spires?" Haley asked

"Well don't worry Miss James, he violated his restraining order so as soon as we find him he'll be back in prison" The officer said as he tried to cheer Haley up

"Oh so he can get out in another week" Haley asked as she left the room, she was losing her temper and she needed to cool down

"I'm sorry, she's just under a lot of stress" Nathan said

"It's quite alright, I would be to if I were in her shoes"

"By the way, Who is Melinda Spires?" Nathan asked as he got up to take Haley home

"I believe it was his sister" The officer said as he led Nathan to the lobby

* * *

"So Matt has a sister?" Haley asked on the way home

"I guess so…you know I'd like to find her and ask why the hell she would bail him out" Nathan said as they arrived at Haley's house to pick up her things.

Nathan and Haley both thought it would be safer for her to stay at his apartment and keep Isaiah with her parents, at least until Matt was caught.

Haley packed her things and some things for Isaiah before getting back into Nathan's car, they dropped Isaiah's clothes and belongings off to her parents house and then headed back to Nathan's. When they got there, Lucas had left a note stating he would be out with Brooke for the day, so they decided to take the time alone to relax.

Nathan found a lighter and lit the few candles he did have, he turned off the lights and arrived out of the kitchen with 2 glasses of wine.

"Oh I forgot my birth control!" Haley said

"Well let's go back and get it before we get too tossed" Nathan said setting his glass of wine down.

They drove to Haley's house and went inside, while Haley was grabbing her birth control there was a knock at the door. Nathan answered it to find a woman about Haley's age standing there, she was taller than Haley and a little more rounded. Her hair was in a pony tail and she seemed nervous.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Is Haley here?" The woman responed

"Uh yeah hang on a second…Haley someone is here to see you" He called, he let the woman inside and Haley walked out of the room.

"Hi" Haley said looking confused

"Hi, sorry to drop in on you like this but I had to come over" she said

"Ok, do I know you somehow" Haley asked trying to put the pieces together

"No you don't, I'm Melinda Spires….Matt's wife"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've had writers block big time! but I've got some good ideas and hopefully chapters won't be few and far between!!! 3**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

"Matt is married!?!?" Haley asked in shock

"Yes, and judging by your reaction he didn't tell you, I had a feeling he was messing around again but you never want to believe that your husband looks other places for what he thinks he can't get at home" Melinda said

"Well I'm sure you know that I'm not seeing Matt anymore, as a matter of fact I'm trying not to see him at all!" Haley said sitting down next to Nathan

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but what I came for is a little late, I wanted to warn you about him. He's beat me up a few times as well" She started

"Then why would you post his bail?" Nathan asked

"Because Matt has 2 kids at home that he needs to say goodbye to and not through glass, but I am here to help. I want to go to court with you. I've been wanting to do it for awhile now but I could never get up the nerve to do so." Melinda said

"Well we're not sure what we're going to do as of yet but as soon as we figure something out we'll let you know" Haley said

Haley couldn't comprehend what was going on, first Matt turns out to be a psycho and now he's married and has kids

"KIDS!?!?!?" Haley screamed

"I'm guessing you didn't know that either, yes, Matt has 2 kids Shawn is 3 and Trevor is 1, and maybe I'm a bad person for getting him out of jail but it wasn't for him it was for my sons. They don't understand what's going on right now and I don't want their last memory of their dad to be him behind bars, I know that's selfish but he's not a bad father just a bad person." Melinda said, she accepted the tissue Nathan handed her

"Well I understand that, my dad wasn't the greatest guy ever either but I still regret not making things right with him before he died" Nathan said looking between the 2 girls

"Well, I have a squad car standing watch at my house because it's my understanding that he broke his restraining order?" Melinda asked

"Yes, he didn't actually come near me but he did pay a visit to my house last night" Haley said pointing to the kitchen slider door

"Oh I'm so sorry! That must have scared you to death" Melinda said reaching over to touch Haley's hand

"Well I won't say I wasn't shaken over it" Haley answered

"Well I think you should have a squad car placed here and where you're staying so if he tries to find you there he'll be caught" Melinda said

"Well thank you for coming over, and I'm so sorry about all this, had I known he was married…" Haley started

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, just be grateful you have this one to watch over you!" Melinda joked as she shook Nathan's hand before leaving

The two girls hugged briefly before Melinda was gone, Haley sighed as she rested her shoulder on Nathan's chest.

"Everything's going to be fine" Nathan assured her

"With you here I don't doubt that for a second" Haley said reaching up to kiss him

* * *

Lucas and Brooke sat at his apartment waiting for Nathan and Haley, Peyton was out again with her new boy toy. Brooke was pacing, she hadn't seen Haley or Nathan since she came home from the hospital, and upon arriving home that morning she found out that Matt had shown up to Haley's house, Brooke was worried to say the least, her fears were put to rest when the door opened to reveal Haley followed by Nathan and all her luggage.

"Oh I was so worried, are you ok?" Brook said as she rushed to help Haley with the small cosmetics bag leaving Nathan to fend for himself with the rest of the luggage

"Yeah, just tired is all…but you'll never believe who stopped by the house while we were there" Haley said sitting down with Brooke as the boys loaded her belongings into the room

"Oh My God…Matt did not show up did he?" Brooke gasped

"No wrong Spires, Melinda Spires a.k.a. Mrs. Matt Spires" Haley said accepting the glass of water Nathan offered to her

"No freaking way!!! Matt is married?" Brooke asked in shock

"Yup and that's not the worst of it, he has 2 sons as well!" Haley laughed still in shock about the whole thing

"You're kidding!!!" Brooke gasped causing the boys to silently laugh at the 2 girls

"Well it's been a long day and I'm definitely ready for some shut eye" Haley announced as she stood and headed for the room, Nathan followed her, after saying goodnight to Brooke and Lucas.

He shut the door to his room that he was happily sharing with Haley for the time being, she was already in her pj's and under the covers, he undressed and climbed in after her, she instantly snuggled her petite body perfectly against his as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. With no words necessary they fell asleep.

* * *

Haley woke up not remembering where she was and panicked, but the sound of Nathan singing in the shower brought everything back. She got up and got dressed by the time Nathan was out of the shower, he entered in his towel causing Haley to giggle.

"It doesn't matter how much you do that I'll never get used to it and it will always make me blush!" Haley said smiling

"Well as long as I get to do it to you for the rest of our lives I'm ok with that" Nathan smiled as he crossed the room toward her

Haley pulled away and walked out of the room before he could kiss her. Puzzled, Nathan followed her into the kitchen.

"Hales, is everything all right?" Nathan asked

"It's fine, I just don't know if I'm ready to talk about forever just yet, I know my actions may have said otherwise but I need to make sure I'm doing what's best for me and Isaiah" Haley said avoiding Nathan's eyes as she gathered her purse and keys

"What's best for you and Isaiah? Haley he's my son! Who else is better in his life than his mother _**and**_ father? And I love you, is that not good enough?" Nathan asked, trying to keep the defensiveness and anger out of his tone

"I don't know Nathan I thought it was but that didn't stop you last time" Haley said as the tears threatened to spill over, she pushed past him and out the door

Nathan didn't know what had just happened, he thought things were going so well. He decided to head down to the local park to clear his head.

* * *

Haley didn't know why she had stormed out like that, she knew Nathan was sorry and she knew he was right. The best thing for Isaiah is to have his mom and dad there with him. She also knew that there was no one out there better for her than Nathan. She drove in silence knowing that she needed to correct her mistakes with him tonight, she did want forever with him, she just had to show him. 


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own OTH...

* * *

**

Brooke silently stared at the pregnancy test on the counter, she checked the test again just to be sure. Two pink lines, pregnant. She didn't know what to do should she tell Lucas, talk to Haley, Brooke decided to hide the test and wait.

"Babe? You home?" Lucas called

Brooke quickly hid the test and ran out to meet Luke.

"Hey, how was the park?" She asked

"It was good, I saw Nathan but he seemed a little out of it" Lucas said, he walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

Brooke started flipping through the channels when her phone rang

"Haley?" Brooke answered noticing the caller ID

"Hey Brooke, I wanted to know if Nathan was home yet, I tried calling him but he either doesn't want to talk to me or doesn't have his phone" Haley said

"Oh well he's not here, Lucas said he was at the park and seemed a little distant" Brooke said

"Yeah I told him some stuff today and I don't think he was ready to hear it" Haley trailed off

"Oh, I see" Brooke said, her curiosity piqued

"Yeah well if you see him could you have him call me?" She asked

"Sure thing, Bye!" Brooke said before hanging up her phone

* * *

Nathan jogged the 2 miles back to his apartment with a heavy mind, he thought things were going so well with him and Haley but then she freaked out on him. He got in the shower right after getting home and then got dressed. Brooke was sitting on the couch when he walked into the living room.

"Don't you ever leave!" Nathan joked as he took the remote from her

"No, my roommate rarely sleeps in my apartment and I hate being there alone, you know she's moving in with her boy toy" Brooke said as Nathan stopped on a basketball game

"Really now, what are you going to do?" Nathan asked

"Move in here!" She shrieked

"Lord help us all!" Nathan said dodging a pillow

"Hey on a more serious note…I know this is going to sound soo weird but I was wondering do you and Haley always use protection?" Brooke said quietly

"BROOKE!" Nathan said in disgust

"I know I know it's weird but just answer" Brooke said laughing

"Gross, but yeah I think so I mean we do have Isaiah so something didn't do what it was supposed to" Nathan answered

"If you were going to have another one right now, how would you feel?" Brooke continued

"Um well I would like to wait but I guess if it happens then it happens…is there something you're not telling me?" Nathan said turning all of his attention on her

"No no, not at all why would you think that, I mean it's just a question, like a hypothetical question, no bearing on real life" Brooke stammered

Before Nathan could grill her some more Lucas walked in with grocery bags and Brooke jumped to help him start dinner

* * *

Haley was sitting at her parents house putting Isaiah to sleep when her phone rang, Haley jumped to answer thinking it was Nathan.

"Hello?" She answered, she didn't recognize the number

"Miss James, this is detective Peters from the LAPD. I wanted to call you and let you know that we've apprehended Matt Spires and will need you to come down for a positive ID before we can press charges"

"Oh ok um I'm on my way" Haley said, she was a little shocked, but happy that the madness was over, although as she looked at Isaiah she knew more madness was on the way.

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Brooke sat down at the table with little to no talking, there was a knock at the door and all 3 jumped to get it, Nathan was closest.

"You two just enjoy your dinner, I'll get it" Nathan said, thankful that he was away from the table even if just for a minute

"Haley, are you ok?" Nathan asked as Haley walked past him leading Isaiah into the apartment

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about some stuff" Haley answered

"Sure, let's talk in the room" Nathan said

Haley and Nathan walked into the room leaving Isaiah with his uncle.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Brook asked

"You got me but I'm guessing it has something to do with Haley being gone all day and Nathan in a bad mood" Lucas said sitting Isaiah at the table and fixing him a plate of food

Soon Haley and Nathan were out and joined the couple at the table.

"Ok well I just want to say thanks for everything with the whole Matt thing, it's all over he's been arrested again and the judge hasn't set a bail for him" Haley said

"Hales that's great!" Lucas said for everyone

"Yeah it's a definite relief! Sad news, well sad depending on how you look at it; Isaiah and I are going home" Haley continued

"Well it's good for you both and now you won't have to worry about anything" Brooke said touching Haley's arm

"Yeah it will be nice to get Isaiah back on a schedule! I also..well _we_ wanted to let you know that I've asked Nathan to move in with me and Isaiah" Haley smiled

"And I've accepted, since Peyton is moving out with her boy toy, there will be more room here for you and Brooke" Nathan said

Haley wasn't sure but she swore she saw a sigh of relief from Brooke, she brushed it off thinking it was just her way of being happy for her.

"I'm not going to move in until Isaiah is back on schedule, so maybe another 3 days or so." Nathan said looking into Haley's eyes

"Well that's awesome for you guys!" Lucas said

"Well I just wanted to stop by and tell you guys, there is some other stuff but I have to get it all confirmed first!" Haley said looking at Nathan

Haley took Isaiah and left as Lucas finished the dishes. Lucas went to bed shortly after claiming he had to be up early for a test.

"So Brooke are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Nathan asked

"What are you talking about! I have nothing to say!" Brooke said

"Really so you're telling me that all that talk today wasn't your way of telling me Haley's pregnant? She told me so you can stop playing innocent" Nathan smiled, the victory on his face clearly shown

"WHAT?!? Haley's pregnant!" Brooke said nearly falling off the couch

"I know your game, Davis" Nathan smirked

"No Nathan, I asked because I'm pregnant"


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you all so much for still reading...I've been super busy, I went on vacation to see my husband's grandparents in Greece and the airline wouldn't let me fly home because I was barely 8 months pregnant so I had to stay there until I had my son! And this new job has me busy busy busy!!!! but I am home and settled so hopefully all will be back to normal soon!!! Thanks again!_**

**I don't own OTH...

* * *

**

"_So Brooke are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Nathan asked_

"_What are you talking about! I have nothing to say!" Brooke said _

"_Really so you're telling me that all that talk today wasn't your way of telling me Haley's pregnant? She told me so you can stop playing innocent" Nathan smiled, the victory on his face clearly shown_

"_WHAT?!? Haley's pregnant!" Brooke said nearly falling off the couch _

"_I know your game, Davis" Nathan smirked_

"_No Nathan, I asked because I'm pregnant"_

* * *

"Are you sure?!?" Nathan asked as Brooke broke the news to him

"Positive…no pun intended" Brooke said with a sad smile

"Well, have you told Lucas yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to figure things out first" she said sinking into the couch

"Well I know that it must be a really hard position to be in but just know that we're all here for you and no matter what happens everything will work out fine, I promise you that" Nathan grabbed her hand as Brooke broke into fits of sobs for the first time since she found out

* * *

Haley was glad to be back in her own home and to be able to put her son to bed in his own room and feel secure about it

She was proud of her decision to ask Nathan to move in with her, she wished he could have been there that night but she assured him that there was no rush, even though she always felt safer when he was there.

The knock at the door brought her back to reality, sending her mind back into mommy mode.

"Brooke!?! Are you alright?" Haley asked, the concern evident in her voice

Brooke walked past Haley into the house before collapsing into another fit of sobs, Haley knelt down to comfort her friend as she cried into Haley's hair

Haley had finally managed to calm Brooke down, she brought some tea and silently waited for Brooke to speak

"I feel like a blubbering fool" Brooke said after another five minutes of silence

"You're not a fool, blubbering maybe but a fool, never" Haley tried to lighten the mood

"I'm pregnant and yes I'm positive" Brooke said knowing the next question

"Wow, I didn't expect that…well so am I" Haley said, she couldn't help the small rush of excitement that came from knowing she and Brooke would be pregnant together

"Yeah well neither did Lucas, that was obvious" Brooke said her eyes tearing up again

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, she dreaded the answer

"Well I told him and he said it was me trying to trap him like you did with Nathan" Brooke said, she felt bad knowing what she said hurt Haley more than she showed

"Oh, ok well I'm sure he was just upset and he didn't mean it, just give him time and I'll have Nathan talk to him" Haley tried to reassure her, inside she was boiling, how dare he say those things about her, if anything she pushed Nathan away just like he did with her, all she wanted to do was beat the snot out of her childhood bestfriend.

"Can I stay here, I really don't want to be alone right now" Brooke asked

"Of course you're always welcome here love" Haley smiled cupping Brooke's face in her hands

Haley gave Brooke her bed and opted for the couch, after Brooke fell asleep Haley wrote her a note saying she'd be back soon. She grabbed her keys and left.

* * *

Lucas was on his 4th jack & coke when Haley finally found him.

"Get your ass up and come with me!" Haley hissed as Lucas visibly winced

"I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I know you didn't trap Nathan" Lucas said trying to defend himself to her

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me or my decisions, but you're dead wrong if you think I'm going to let you treat Brooke like that, this is not her fault, it does take 2 to make a baby or did you miss that day in sex ed?" Haley crossed her arms as Lucas got up and walked out of the bar

"I just freaked ok? I know that it was both of us but I just got scared, weren't you scared?" Lucas asked

"You're damn right I was scared, I found out I was pregnant and I was alone, I could have handled being pregnant with Nathan but alone? I was devastated!" Haley said the tears forming in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Haley, I just don't know what to do, Nathan and I come from the same blood and I just don't want to turn out like him" Lucas said, he stared at his feet slightly swaying due to his alcohol intake

"Well then don't! but if you don't want to be Dan then you better get your ass to my house and make up with Brooke and be there for her AND your baby!" Haley said, she knew Lucas didn't mean what he said about her and Nathan but it still hurt and Haley wasn't ready to let that conversation get in the way of him and Brooke at the moment.

Haley drove Lucas back to her house where Brooke had awoken and was watching TV in the living room, Haley entered first scaring Brooke a little as the door opened

"You went to see Lucas didn't you.." Brooke asked, she didn't need Haley to speak to know the answer, she turned to leave as Lucas followed Haley in the room

"Brooke wait I'm sorry!" Lucas said as he grabbed for her, she stopped and slowly turned around

"I didn't trap you Lucas! Do you think this fits in with what I had planned?!? I'm only 20 for crying out loud!" Brooke said

"I know I was just scared, but I want to be there for you and our baby, I want to be a family, I don't ever want our baby to resent me the way I resented Dan…and I don't ever want you to have to go through the pain that my mom did, I never want to see you hurt, I love you Brooke" Lucas finished and both Haley and Brooke were reaching for tissues to dry their eyes

Brooke walked into Lucas' arms and Haley knew they'd be fine, they thanked Haley for her kindness and Lucas apologized for the 15th time that night and then the couple left, leaving Haley to think about the newest addition to her family in a few months.

* * *

Lucas stood at the counter mulling the decision over in his head, it was almost Mother's Day and he knew he had to get Brooke something special. She was almost 7 months pregnant and Lucas had never seen her look so beautiful! They had told their parents and while hers didn't even blink, his mom had a long very serious talk with them about the difficulties of raising a child at such a young age. He thought everything went fairly smooth, so here he was buying Brooke her very first Mother's Day present. He picked up a simple gold necklace, it was a heart with a small diamond on the tip, and another smaller heart inside. He purchased it and they wrapped it for him, now he had to find something for Haley and his mom and Deb, and after one last stop he'd be done!

* * *

Nathan walked around aimlessly trying to find the perfect gift for Haley, he knew she told him not to worry about it and just having his second child was enough but he knew better than to listen to her crazy pregnant talk, Haley was only 5 month pregnant but she showed a lot more than Brooke, she said it was because this was her second. Nathan loved Haley when she was pregnant, he was upset with himself that he didn't get to see her like this with Isaiah but he was definitely grateful for being able to be apart of this one!

He found a necklace it was a heart with two personalized jewels in the center he chose the jewels and filled out the order form and paid for the necklace, he was quite satisified with his purchase, now to find something for his mom, Karen, and Brooke…..that was the hard part!

* * *

Brooke and Haley sat at her house with the air on full blast, blankets and popcorn. Every commercial that came on they would cry at, thankfully Haley's mom had Isaiah for the day so she didn't feel like such a fool in front of her toddler

Lucas and Nathan walked in and couldn't help but laugh and then immediately shiver at the temperature in the house

"Are you guys trying to freeze the babies?" Lucas asked kissing Brooke on the cheek

"You try having an internal heater ALL the time!" Haley answered for both of them

"Listen, if Raeci and Daven are anything like their mothers, they don't mind the cool!" Brooke said rubbing her swollen belly

"Well I hope they're like you in everyway….I'm in need of a good punching bag, and all the little twerps coming to take them out on dates will due just fine" Nathan said smirking

"HA! My daughter is not going to date! She will be happy to hang out with her dad forever!" Lucas smiled at Brooke

"Can you go get me nachos?" Haley said

"Ok, random…" Nathan commented as he and Lucas got up to leave

"No…pregnant" Haley corrected never taking her eyes off the TV.

* * *

When Lucas and Nathan got back both girls were asleep

"How can they be tired! They've done nothing all day!" Lucas said looking between the two sleeping girls

"They grew babies all day, what did you do?"

* * *

Thanks again guys! I feel like I'm really home again! But the jet lag sucks! Well my son (#2 for me!) is happy and healthy Jeremiah Athens...and he of course got the middle name because that's where he was born! 


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to JamesLover23, delynn07 shenova, naleyluv, HJS-NS-23, romance in the rain, luvnaley23, RedJewel2662_

_You guys are the best!!! And thank you all for your thoughts Miah is doing great!_

_So I wanted to say that there are a few more chapters left I'm working out the details on them but FYI a bit of drama is on the way…..dun dun dun!!!!_

**I don't own OTH…**

* * *

Haley stared out of the window at the rain, 'so much for a Happy Mother's Day' she thought to herself, Nathan insisted she take the day off to relax and enjoy being a mom, he took Isaiah in the kitchen and began preparing brunch for them, the soft knock at the door startled Haley, she turned to find Brooke in a faded pair of jeans, a white maternity tee shirt and heels.

"How do you manage that?" Haley said gesturing to her outfit and looking down at herself in her sweatpants and large tee shirt

"Just because we're prego doesn't mean we can't look hot!" Brooke laughed, pregnancy fit her well she was absolutely glowing

"Well I never looked that good" Haley smiled as she turned to give her friend an awkward hug due to their large bellies

"Well let's fix that!" Brooke said walking over to her closet and fishing through Haley's maternity clothes. Brooke found the jeans she bought her when they found out one another was pregnant and threw them at Haley

"I can't fit in these! You bought them when I was like 2 months pregnant!" Haley said tossing the pants aside

"Yeah I did but if you had taken the time to look you would have seen that I bought them waaaay to big on accident and so now they're perfect!" Brooke tossed her the jeans again and continued to fish through her clothes

* * *

"Girls….Brunch!!!" Lucas yelled through the house

Brooke and Haley emerged laughing at one another, she had gotten Haley to put the jeans on which were a little snug but looked great on her, and a black long sleeved t-shirt with a teal tank underneath. Her long honey blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a slight pomp and her bangs swept to the side, Haley was barefoot because she refused to wear shoes just to go to brunch in her own house

Nathan's jaw dropped, he had never seen Haley like this while she was pregnant, she always dressed comfortably, not that he had a problem with it he always thought she looked gorgeous but today he was speechless

"That good huh?" Brooke laughed noticing Nathan's pleasantly shocked expression

"Better" was all he managed

Haley smiled as she kissed him and thanked him for her Mother's Day Brunch…they all sat down and ate, Peyton and Jake showed up a little later with gifts for both girls, the rain let up and the sun came out so everyone sat on the patio.

Lucas excused himself claiming he needed to use the restroom, after about 5 minutes he returned, he walked over to Brooke and sat down and handed her the present he bought for her

"Lucas!!! You didn't have to do this! But man am I glad you did!!!!" Brooke cheered as she saw the jeweler's logo on the box, she opened the lid and gasped at the necklace

"Lucas this is beautiful!" she cried

"You're beautiful, don't cry babe" Lucas soothed

"I can't help it, stupid pregnancy emotions!" she laughed through her tears

She stood up and pulled Lucas with her, she turned so her back was to him and lifted her hair

"Put it on! I want to wear it now!" she giggled

she stood there for a few seconds and after nothing happened she turned around, to find him on one knee with another jewelry box with a beautiful ring, and she stopped

"Brooke I know we're young but I love you and you're having my child and I want to make this right so will you marry me?" Lucas asked

* * *

Haley and Nathan stood in the kitchen cleaning the remains of their brunch, there was a comfortable silence in the room when Isaiah walked in

"Mom I ready for nigh nigh" he yawned, Haley moved to take him to bed but Nathan stopped her

"I got this, you go relax" Nathan smiled as he moved to pick his son up and take him to bed

"I could get used to this!" Haley smiled as she moved past them and into the livingroom

Haley was exhausted all the day's events ran through her mind stopping on Lucas' proposal but her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan.

"Listen I know you said you didn't want anything for Mother's Day but I had to get you something, I've got 2 that I have to make up for, and I wanted to get you something to remember what a great mom you are and how lucky our kids are to have one like you!" He pulled out the box and allowed her to open it to find the heart necklace, her hand went to her chest as her eyes filled with tears

"Thank you Nathan, for everything!" She hugged him, their moment was cut short by a knock at the door

Nathan go up to get it, he opened it to find Lucas with his hands in his pockets

"You ok man?" Nathan asked gently

"No, she said she's still not going to marry me"


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own OTH...

* * *

"I just don't get it Brooke, you said things were going great!" Haley tried to reason with her friend

"They have, but I'm not going to marry him because he has some conviction that he has to make things 'right', I don't want a marriage based on a baby. I want him to want to marry me because he loves me weather I'm pregnant or not" Brooke said as she stirred her tea

"I never though about it like that, I guess you have a point, well at least talk to him and tell him what you're feeling" Haley said

"Yeah I know, it just hurt" Brooke said as she stood to walk Haley to the door

"I know but he didn't mean it like that" Haley said hugging her

* * *

"Is she ok? Did you tell her I'm sorry for whatever it is? Does she want to marry me?" Lucas fired he questions off as Haley walked in the door

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lucas let me get inside" Haley smiled

"Sorry I'm just really anxious" he returned

"I did talk to her and she's ready to talk to her, but before you go I have a question" Haley said

"Ok shoot"

"Did you ask her to marry you because you love her and wanted to regardless of a baby, or did you ask her because you're having a baby and it's the 'right' thing to do?" Haley finished

"When I first started to think about it we were still in Tree Hill, but I shoved the thought aside since we were coming here for school and I figured we could wait till we were done and then think about it….but I guess that wasn't the plan. At first I did think it was the right thing to do, but now I can't imagine not being married to her, baby or no baby I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to build a family, she's my best friend and I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't marry me!" Lucas finished, Haley was wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she looked up at him and smiled

"Tell her exactly that" She said before he got up and left to go see Brooke

"Man is he whipped!" Nathan joked, Haley smiled and poked him in the side causing him to jump

"He's in love and I think it's romantic!" Haley cooed

"Whatever you say babe!" Nathan smiled and slipped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her belly, a moment later he felt something hit his hand

"Did you feel that!?!?" Nathan freaked

"Yeah it was our baby girl saying hi" Haley smiled at his expression

"Wow, that was amazing! What does it feel like for you?" He said placing his hands back on her belly

"Like when I poked you earlier, just softer" she couldn't help but smile at his curiosity

"I still can't believe we're here, I love you Hales"

"I love you to Nathan, Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever"

* * *

**3 months later (Brooke is in her last month, Haley in her 8th month)**

"Remind me to never piss you off while you're pregnant" Nathan laughed as he watched Brooke fan herself while yelling at Lucas

"I don't think I was this bad with Isaiah" Haley smiled

"Lucas Eugene Scott I swear if you don't hurry up with that ice water I'm going to explode!" Brooke screamed

"I'm sorry, here!" He ran out with her water but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Brooke, she was completely still almost scared

"Brooke do you need to use the restroom?" Lucas said eying the rather large amount of fluid at her feet

"NO Lucas! Her water just broke!!" Haley rushed over after noticing Brooke and calmed down and wasn't yelling

"Am I ok, am I going to lose her?" Brooke asked with fear in her voice, Haley couldn't help but smile

"No honey you're fine this is all normal, I'll have Lucas go get your bag and we'll head to the hospital" Haley said as she took her hand and walked her to the car, Lucas and Brooke were in the back and Nathan was driving, Haley followed behind them with Isaiah in her car.

They arrived at the hospital and checked Brooke in, after her initial check up they started prepping the delivery room

"We're going to give you an epidural shot now to help with the pain, you're about 9 centimeters dilated, at this rate you'll be ready in 20 minutes or so" the doctor said before leaving

"You bitch! I was in labor for almost 10 hours with Isaiah! And you get away with 2!!!" Haley joked

"Yeah well the sooner she's out the better!" Brooke winced as they gave her the shot but she began to relax as it started to take effect. Haley kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly once more before they wheeled Brooke into the delivery room with Lucas close behind

Haley stood next to Nathan who was holding their sleeping son

"I can't wait till that's us, I know I've said it before but I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you with Isaiah" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"Well you're here now and that's what matters" Haley smiled at him

45 minutes later one of the nurses Haley worked with walked into the waiting room and Haley stood up to greet her, it was almost 1am and Nathan and Isaiah were asleep in the recliner and she didn't want to wake them yet.

"Hey Yvonne, how is she?" Haley asked

"She's doing ok but it didn't go as planned…"


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone!!! I know you all hate cliffhangers but I love them!!! All that suspense! It's great! Anyhoot, thanks to bellasmomma who pointed out that in the last chapter Brooke couldn't have gotten an epidural because she was progressing so fast...I didn't have an epidural with either of my boys so I wouldn't know the least bit abou ti! But I'm glad someone's watching! Thanks bellasmomma! As far as the story I'm still not sure where to end it and how...so I'm still thinking that one up, and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter...and um in this one too!

Flashbacks are in Italics

I don't own OTH...

* * *

Haley walked into Brooke's room expecting tears but she was sleeping with Lucas no where in sight, she didn't want to wake her but Brooke must have known she was there

"Haley?" she said groggily

"Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?" Haley ventured

"Shocked but so totally happy" Brooke managed a smile

* * *

"_You're doing great Brooke just keep pushing" Lucas said as Brooke screamed_

"_Why don't you try this, JUST SHUT UP LUCAS! You are never touching me again! EVER!" She yelled _

"_Almost there Brooke one last push" The doctor said _

"_It's Ms. Davis when he's around" Brooke spat at Lucas before pushing, Lucas knew she didn't mean it and tried to let the comment slip_

_Brooke gave it her all and man was she tired she lay back on the bed and looked up when the doctor didn't say anything_

"_Is she ok, is there something wrong with her?" Brooke began to worry, she saw the look of admiration in Lucas' eyes and she knew everything was fine_

"_Everything is fine Ms. Davis, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy" The doctor said_

"_Oh thank yo…boy?" Brooke was puzzled _

"_Yup it's a boy, I guess he was hiding in the ultrasounds" The doctor said as he placed the baby boy on her chest, Brooke was in love at first glance_

"_It's Scott" she said quietly_

"_Excuse me?" one of the nurses said_

"_Scott, Mrs. Scott" _

_

* * *

_

"So do you know what you're going to name him?" Haley asked as she held her "Nephew"

"We're thinking Logan Eugene Scott" Brooke said, she was absolutely beaming

"What no Davis-Scott?" Haley joked

"No, I'll be a Scott and so will he" she said

"Wait did you tell Lucas yes?" Haley couldn't believe it, Lucas had been moping around since he proposed and Brooke finally told him that she was going to have this baby and then she would think about marriage

"Pretty much, I told him I wanted to be a Scott in the delivery room minutes after I told him he would never touch me again, he's going to want to get married right away but I want to wait till I can be a little smaller, but I want to keep the boobs!" Brooke smiled as she took her son into her arms

"Well I got to keep them so maybe you will to!" Haley laughed, it was now almost sunrise and Haley was beat she gave her love to Lucas and Brooke then she and Nathan headed home

* * *

"I still can't believe it's really a boy!" Nathan said as he put his own son into bed

"I guess it's just a Scott gene…too much testosterone" Haley laughed as she climbed into bed

"You never seem to have a problem with it" Nathan smirked

"I never said I did, but I'm tired and going to bed now!" Haley said before hitting the pillow and falling asleep

* * *

**3 Weeks later**

"Brooke just because you're not pregnant anymore doesn't mean Haley isn't" Peyton said as they walked through the mall, Brooke decided to take all the little girly things she had bought or received back and exchange them for little boy things

"Oh yeah I always forget, come on waddlebutt" Brooke laughed at the sight of Haley who was about ready to pop any minute

"Don't think that just because I'm pregnant I can't kick you ass" Haley said as she "Waddled" toward them.

"Hales, do you want to rest?" Peyton asked

"Yeah I think I need to sit, my contractions are getting a little more intense as I walk" Haley said sitting down

"Wait you're having contractions?!?" Brooke freaked, she started to search for a security guard before Haley calmed her down

"Brooke, it's ok I had contractions with Isaiah as well, for the entire weekend!" Haley smiled at her friend's concern

"When they get really bad or super close together, that's when I need to get to the doctor!" Haley rubbed her belly as she relaxed, they were getting closer together so she decided to call it a day at the mall, the last thing she wanted was to have the maintenance guy hating her every time she came shopping!

"Ok well I think this is all the mall I can handle for today" Haley said as she kissed the other 2 girls and left, she stopped by the pretzel shop and ordered one for the road, she called Nathan as she was leaving to let him know she was coming home

Haley arrived a few minutes later to her house to find Nathan and Isaiah cooking dinner, Isaiah ran to greet her and was disappointed when she didn't pick him up

"I'm sorry honey but you're new baby sister will be here soon and then I can hold you!" Haley felt bad but he understood to an extent

"Where's Lodan" Isaiah asked

"Try Lo-g-an" Haley tried to help him pronounce his new cousin's name

"Lo-d-in" he tried again

Haley just smiled, he had gotten so big and Haley felt bad, like she had missed it, she hugged him and again made a vow to always be there for him

"I love you buck" Isaiah smiled at his mom's use of his pet name

"I lova yer too moom" this time it was Haley's turn to smile at the use of her pet name, one of Isaiah's first words was moom, she loved when he said it, after their moment had passed he got up and ran into the kitchen to help his dad

"So who am I?" Nathan asked as they sat at the table eating

"Excuse me?" Haley said curiously

"Well, you're moom, he's buck so who am I?" Nathan smiled at his son who was busy mixing his food

"Well maybe your daughter can name you and you can name her" Haley said laughing at his request

"She won't be able to talk for like 2 years" Nathan said

"Well then she'll have a long time to think about it" Haley smiled

"Mom, is a baby going to come for my birthday?" Isaiah asked

"Yep she should be here in the next few days or so" Haley smiled

Isaiah smiled back and continued with his newest food creation

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Nathan asked later that night as he got ready for bed

"I'm ok I guess, I'm getting to that uncomfortable stage where even when I'm laying down I'm uncomfortable so that gets annoying but other than that I'm good" Haley smiled

"How are you taking all this" Haley smirked at him as he climbed into bed

"I'm going good a little nervous but good none the less" He said, he gave her a kiss and they both fell asleep

Nathan kissed Haley goodbye as he left with Lucas to go to practice, causing Haley to stir but only enough to know that he was leaving, not long after, she got up she winced as she felt her contractions 'That was a bad one' she thought as she started the shower, about 10 minutes later there was another one, she finished her shower and decided to go to the hospital, she got Isaiah dressed and grabbed her bag to leave, Haley started her breathing routines as they got into their car, she reached the hospital and checked herself in, and sat down, she had called Nathan on the way over and assured him all was well he left school along with Lucas and went to the hospital.

They put Haley in a room where she got into her gown and she and Isaiah watched cartoons until the doctor came into check on her,

"Ah Haley, so nice to see you again" The hair on Haley's neck stood straight up at the sound of his voice

"Matt?" she asked in fear and disbelief

"In the flesh"


	26. Chapter 26

**soooo this one might get a little graphic later on...and for the medical issues in this chapter, I'm just guessing...I know you all hate cliffhangers and I've been giving them to you for awhile now so I gave you a break on this one! **

**There's a cameo in this one as well I'll let you figure it out but I don't own that person either although I wish I did (I don't think my hubby would mind ;)**

**I don't own OTH...**

* * *

Nathan couldn't contain himself, he called his mom and Lucas' to let them know Haley was in labor. They arrived at the hospital and Nathan went to the nurses station to find Haley

"Hi, I'm looking for Haley James, she's in Labor" Nathan said, the smile on his face evident

"It looks like she checked out already, she said she didn't have the contractions anymore and the doctor checked her out and sent her home" The nurse said looking through the charts

"That's odd, she would have called me" Nathan was puzzled by this

"Well can we go check the room just in case there was a misunderstanding?" Lucas asked

"Sure it's room 410 in the Labor and Delivery wing" she answered giving them both Visitor passes

They walked down the hall to room 410, and Haley was no where in sight, Nathan's ears perked up at the sound of a little boy's cry, he'd know that sound anywhere, he spun around to find a couple of the nurses consoling the little boy, when his eyes met Nathan's he began to reach for his dad,

"Hey Buck, what's wrong?" Nathan asked picking him up and holding him to his chest

Isaiah's sobs were prohibiting his speech so Nathan did his best to calm him down, he began to get really worried because even if Haley worked here she would never just leave with out Isaiah.

"Saiah, where's moom?" Nathan asked almost afraid of the answer

"Matt go buhbye wif her, I no go, I sorry daddy" Isaiah cried into his dad's chest

Nathan's heart almost stopped twice, once for his son being sorry that he didn't stay with his mom and another time for Haley's safety. He gave Isaiah to Lucas and ran to the nurses station

"Miss, I need you to call 911, it's an emergency" Nathan said

"Sir this is a hospital we can help with an emergency, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked

"NO Haley James has been kidnapped" Nathan wanted to scream

"Sir I can assure you that Haley James walked out of here on her own volition with a little assistance from her brother" The nurse said, she seemed to be getting more aggravated with Nathan the more she spoke

"Then why the hell would she leave our 2 and a half year old son by himself? Can you tell me that?" Nathan said in an icy cold tone

"I didn't realize she left Isaiah, but she did leave on her own" The nurse finished

"Well she was forced to leave, which doctor cleared her to go?" Nathan asked, he was getting more and more upset with her so as he continued to find out more information he called the cops on his cell phone

"Um Dr. Sloane, I'll page him" she said, using the intercom, she paged Haley's attending doctor

"What's up Annie?" Dr. Sloane asked as he approached the station, by this time Nathan was off the phone and the police were on their way.

"This man thinks Haley James has been kidnapped, but I told him that she walked out of here on her own and you checked her out and signed off on it" Annie said

"Let me see her chart, I don't remember seeing Haley today, and that's not my signature" Dr Sloane finished after looking through her file, the color in Annie's face drained

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Annie said as she picked up the phone to call an alert to the local police department

Dr. Sloane continued to look through her file as Annie rambled on about how she didn't think to ask questions since it was Haley and she knew what she was doing

"I would have never sent her home, and this isn't the work of any doctor here because this was her second baby and she was already really close, no one would have sent her home" He put down her file noticing Nathan for the first time, Lucas had gone to call Brooke and Peyton as well as Haley's parents

Nathan was holding Isaiah who had cried himself to sleep and was waiting for the police when Dr. Sloane approached him

"Are you Haley's boyfriend?" he asked

"Yeah, I was on my way here after she called to say she was in labor" Nathan answered

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to Haley?" he continued

"Yeah Matt Spires, he was some crazy stalker she had but he was behind bars with no bail set….I guess that changed" Nathan answered bitterly

Soon the police were there and shortly after Brooke and Peyton arrived with Haley's parents, Brooke was crying hysterically due to her ever changing hormones, but Peyton kept her consoled for the most part

Lucas took Isaiah while Detective Peters spoke to Nathan

"So you never saw Haley after this morning, is that correct" He asked

"Yes I got up to go to practice and gave her a kiss and that was the last time I saw her" Nathan was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes

"Don't worry son, we'll find her. We got the surveillance tapes and it was Matt Spires, he posted bail yesterday and he must have been following Haley, I guess he claimed he was her brother to get in and she confirmed it on the way out" Det Peters continued

"Well I just want her home" Nathan said unable to hide his tears any longer

* * *

Haley winced as her contractions were getting closer, they were about 4 minutes apart now. She was tied to a bed in an apartment, she noticed pictures on the wall of Melinda and Matt with their boys, he looked so happy…her thoughts were interrupted when Matt came in with towels, scissors and medical gloves, Haley's eyes widened in fear for what he was planning.

"Are you ready to push?" Matt said, smiling at Haley's string of curse words, she was gagged so no one else would hear her

She knew she was ready to deliver this baby but she didn't want to have Matt with her, all she wanted was Nathan. She wanted to share this experience with him not this psychopath. She screamed as he put his hands inside her to try and pull the baby out, for fear that he would break her daughters neck she began to push and his hands slipped out.

Haley cried the entire time but not for the pain, she was numb but she cried for Nathan and the fact the he wouldn't get to see either of his children born. Haley heard sirens outside and Matt froze, only the baby's head was out at the moment and Haley kept pushing to avoid complications. Matt left but was back in an instant cowering by the bed as the police stormed in

"We need an EMT up her NOW" one of the officers yelled into his radio he pulled the gag from Haley's mouth

"Get Nathan! Please!" she screamed, seconds later Nathan was in the room and she finished giving birth to their beautiful baby girl, by then Matt was being escorted out, he looked at Haley and Nathan holding their new baby girl

"My daughter…She's beautiful" He said, before the police could pull him away Nathan lunged toward him and knocked him out cold.

"She is beautiful but she will NEVER be your daughter" Nathan spat at him

The police looked on in regards to Nathan's punch and they left leaving the EMT Haley and Nathan in the room

"Can we get out of here this room makes me feel dirty" Haley said, the EMT brought a stretcher for Haley and she held the baby as they got her out of the house and into an ambulance to take her back to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Haley, I never should have went to practice" Nathan said caressing her face

"Nathan you had no idea this was going to happen, I'm just glad you found Isaiah" Haley smiled

"Yeah about that why did you leave him?" Nathan asked

"I just wanted to save him, and I knew the girls would look after him when they found him, and then he could tell you what happened, he saw Matt come in the room and when Matt went to get my chart off the wall I told him to run, I guess Matt didn't want to make a scene so he wrote a note in my chart and made me leave" Haley said

"Well I'm just glad you're safe and our little Raeci Noelle is safe" Nathan said kissing her

"Me too, and Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the mother of both of your children, I'm ready to be a Scott now" Haley said in an exasperated tone

"I can handle that" Nathan smirked

* * *

**2 new names in this chapter**

**Saiah (Z-a-uh) - Just like Isaiah but without the "I"**

**Raeci (Ray-see) - Haley and Nathan's little girl! **

**So Brooke and Lucas were going to name their daughter Davan (Dave-in) but they had a boy instead!**


End file.
